El Profesor Cullen
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: Un romance prohibido, él un hombre 10 años mayor, sexy, atlético, atractivo y jodidamente follable, ella una joven estudiante de 17 años, la atracción es inminente, estaba mal pero eso mismo lo hacía más atractivo, esconderse y tener sexo como dos salvajes, parecía fácil pero ¿En serio era tan simple?
1. El Profesor Cullen

_**"El Profesor Cullen "**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Bueno mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero mis amigos me llamaban Bella, tengo 17 años y estoy totalmente loca por mi profesor de Literatura, el follable Señor Cullen, con 1.80 m de altura, brazos fornidos, cuerpo marcado y atlético, largas manos que me alteraban la respiración, labios pequeños pero carnosos que me provocaban a cada palabra que pronunciaban, unos ojos verde esmeralda que me gustaban a más no poder, espalda ancha y lo que más me gustaba y era como mi fetiche personal, su cabello alborotado, tenía ese aspecto de recién follado que me encantaba y volvía loca, iba a esa clase diario con una sonrisa y aunque no prestaba mucha atención a él parecía no importarle, sabía que notaba mi mirada, era imposible no notar mi intensa mirada comiéndome su cuerpo con la mirada aunque quisiera hacerlo con otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Él tenía 10 años más que yo pero seguía siendo joven, era un recién ingresado y entro en lugar de la vieja maestra de Literatura, fue todo un chisme entorno a su regreso, porque sí, él era el hijo prodigio de la familia Cullen, el Doctor Carlisle y la adorable Esme Cullen, eran una pareja muy tradicional y convencional, la típica pareja de pueblo que fueron novios desde preparatoria y luego en la Universidad, se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos, el mayor Emmett Cullen, a él no lo conocía en absoluto, como dije era mucho mayor que yo, puesto que Edward tenía 10 años más que yo, por lo que sé, el tal Emmett conoció a una chica, se enamoro y se fue de este pueblo, luego le seguía Edward que por lo que había oído era el hijo "prodigio" porque aspiraba a un futuro más que prometedor, tenía todo para ser el siguiente gran doctor de la dinastía Cullen, pero algo paso, eso en realidad no lo tengo muy en claro pero algo ocurrió que lo hizo dejar aquel sueño y dedicarse a ser maestro, de lo cual no me quejaba en absoluto, y finalmente tenían una hija llamada Alice, ella era como 5 años mayor que yo y también se había ido de pueblo a penas entro a la Universidad, así que el chisme de que uno de los hijos Cullen volvía corrió como pólvora por el olvidado Forks.

Esa mañana como siempre me aliste con mi uniforme lo más arriba de la rodilla que se podía sin llegar a mostrar nada que no fueran piernas, la camisa siempre la dejaba levemente desabrochada y el suéter abierto, antes usaba mi uniforme como era debido pero desde que el Profesor Cullen llego me había vuelto una más del rebaño queriendo que aquel hombre la follara contra el pizarrón o el escritorio de su oficina, así que hacía lo que las demás chicas, me ponía faldas cortas y camisas con amplio escote, mi busto no era pequeño en absoluto, bueno ahora ya no, después del verano por fin aquellos duraznos crecieron y aunque no tenía los grandes pechos de la zorra de la profesora de Biología, tenía lo mío, mi cuerpo era curvilíneo, tenía curvas en los lugares justos y no me quejaba, había aprendido a maquillarme gracias a mis amigas que ya eran más liberales, Jessica, Tanya, Ángela y mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo Rosalie, mi rubia del alma, éramos como hermanitas.

Ellas al igual que yo intentaban llamar la atención del profesor más sexy de la escuela, y no solo era porque los demás pasaran de los 50 años y tuvieran incluso cabello blanco, él tenía ese encanto de hombre maduro, ese con el que cualquier jovencita de entre 16 y 20 años sueña, un hombre que le enseñe el acto del sexo y le enseñe a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, ese era Edward Cullen. Mis labios eran de un rojo fuego, y como lo más llamativo debía ser la boca, el resto del maquillaje era muy leve, casi inexistente, las chicas solía decir que mi mayor atractivo eran mis inmensos y profundos ojos cafés, yo la verdad lo dudaba pues eran muy parecidos a los de mi padre, excepto que también tenía las largas pestañas de mi madre, pero ellas juraban que era así.

Luego de verme por novena vez en el espejo, salí por fin rumbo a la escuela, había pensado en usar tacones como las chicas pero la verdad yo en lugar de verme sexy tal vez parecería un corderito acabado de nacer, prefería prevenir que lamentar, a pesar del clima de Forks, frío y húmedo, yo no me llevaba más que el uniforme, tal vez me había vuelto un poco zorra, pero solo en la vestimenta porque era más virgen que la virgen, mis labios habían sido tocados una vez por mi amigo de la infancia Jacob Black, digamos que por poco sudaba agua bendita.

Había tenido varias invitaciones a salir en los últimos meses por mi notable cambio de look, pero había reusado a todas, yo solo quería los ojos de cierto cobrizo en mí, aunque hasta ahora no hubiera avanzado en nada con mi plan de atraerlo, y es que a pesar de estar bien desarrollada, seguía siendo una niña, por lo menos ante los ojos de algunos, y para mi desgracia creo que entre esos estaba en follable Señor Cullen.

Llegue retrasada a mi clase de Derecho, que era la primera del día, pero el tipo que era un viejo verde me dejo pasar a penas verme, era un descarado en su forma de mirarme, me incomodaba mucho esa mirada, pero mientras mantuviera su distancia por mí que viera lo que quisiera, era como ver pero no tocar. Me senté al lado de Tanya que me sonrió al verme, le di un pico en la boca como solíamos saludarnos siempre, algo que llamaba la atención de bastantes alumnos, pero era divertido.

-Te vez sexy Swan.-dijo Tyler tras de mí, sonreí y me mordí el labio.

-Te equivocas Tyler, mi amiga se ve follable.-dijo Tanya con una cara llena de lujuria, ella amaba prender a los chicos y dejarlos calientes por el resto del día, yo solo solté una risita, ella sonrió y nos giramos a ver la clase mientras escuchamos un jadeo de los asientos traseros.-Y bien ¿algo nuevo en el terreno Cullen?

-No-dije desganada.-Creo que estoy empezando a rendirme.

-¿En serio? Dejaras a ese hombre así nada más. Amiga si tú no lo quieres yo sí.

-¡No!-las miradas sobre mí fueron bastantes y solo atine a disculparme.-No, yo veré que hacer, digamos que hare un último intento y si no funciona dejare de "seducir" al Profesor.

-¿Qué tal asesorías?-dijo con una mirada que todas conocíamos como "Locura" esa mirada que Tanya tenía antes de lanzar algún plan que en su cabeza parecía tener sentido.

-¿Asesorías?

-Sí. Ambas sabemos que desde que el Profesor "Moja Bragas" Cullen entro aquí, tu promedio en Literatura bajo a la calificación mínima así que si le pides asesorías no sería sospechoso.-por increíble que pareciera, ese plan sonaba tentador.

-Creo que le tomare la palabra Señorita Denali.-dije divertida, ella sonrió y seguimos con la clase. Luego de esa tenía Biología con la zorra de Victoria Vulturi, una pelirroja de largas piernas y cuerpo lleno de curvas, una maldita zorra que se le quería meter por los ojos a Mi Profesor Cullen, y me moría de celos cada que los veía juntos pero me alegraba cuando él se negaba a salir con ella, esa mujer sabía que yo la odiaba y buscaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerme pagar eso, pero digamos que era una nerd por naturaleza así que no tenía forma de reprobarme o mandarme a dirección, lo cual era como ganar una batalla diaria para mí.

Luego de Biología me tocaba mi clase favorita, Literatura, llegue más temprano que cualquiera, y enseguida llegaron mis adoradas amigas, nos saludamos ahí pues era la única clase que compartíamos aparte de Gimnasia y las practicas de Porristas, así es también me metí a ese equipo, pero era una buena forma de mantener el cuerpo y para pasar el tiempo con mis chicas. A penas lo vi un suspiro cargado de deseos salió de mí, todas tomamos asiento rápidamente en las primeras sillas, el profesor nos dedico esa sonrisa de lado que tenía, la sonrisa "Moja bragas" por eso Tanya lo llamaba así.

-Bueno días chicas.-nos saludo, pues éramos las únicas en la clase, sonreímos e incluso me sonroje. Respondimos en corito como niñas de preescolar un "Buenos días Profesor Cullen" él sonrió pues sabía que nos gustaba jugar, durante la clase todas lo observábamos pero ellas tenían limites, era algo así como un pacto entre amigas, él era mío simbólicamente así que podían comérselo con la mirada pero de ahí nada, nada de andar de coquetas con él, digamos que yo estaba un poquito enamorada de él, mi deseo cruzo un límite y ahora anhelaba que él me notara más que como una chiquilla de preparatoria.

-¿Hablaras con él?-pregunto Rose sentada a mi lado, la mire esperando alguna explicación-Tanya me conto su plan.-dijo sonriente.

-Oh, pues la verdad que no lo sé ¿tú qué crees que deba hacer?

-Pues llevas casi 3 meses detrás de ese hombre así que eso solo sería ir un nivel más arriba, es todo o nada. ¿Por qué no?

-Pues eso mismo, ¿Qué tal si es nada?

-El que no arriesga no gana Señorita Swan.-dijo sonriente, sonreí y me decidí, era todo o nada. Al terminar la clase espere a que todos se fueran y me acerque al escritorio del Profesor.

-¿Puedo ayudarle Isabella?-pregunto el Profesor con su habitual sonrisa, las chicas sonrieron desde la puerta y yo me sonroje levemente.

-Mmmm sí.-dije mordiendo mi labio, casi pude oír un jadeo de su parte. Carraspeo su garganta como queriendo aclararse la voz.

-¿En que necesita ayuda?

-Pues creo que necesito asesorías y quería saber si usted podría dármelas.-dije intentado que mi voz no sonara trabada o nerviosa. Una sonrisa que no supe descifrar en su rostro y que me puso bastante caliente por alguna razón.

-Puedo ayudarla.-dijo finalmente, sonreí en grande.-Pero tendrá que ser en mi apartamento en la tarde ¿Está de acuerdo?

-Claro-dije sonriente, él sonrió de vuelta.

-Bien-tomo un papel y anoto algunas cosas-Esta es mi dirección y mi numero por cualquier cosa.-lo tome rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Profesor Cullen.-dije sonriente, él sonrió, se levanto y cuando yo iba hacía la puerta se pego a mi espalda sacando un jadeo de sorpresa, su fuerte pecho pegado a mi espalda simplemente me robo el aliento.

-Estoy ansioso Señorita Swan-dijo con una sonrisa sobre mi cuello que robo más que un jadeo era un gemido, salió del salón rápidamente pues iba tarde a su siguiente clase, corrí hasta nuestros casilleros donde las chicas se encontraban.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste :) recuerden que es una novela Hoy :3<strong>


	2. Mía

_**"Mía"**_

_**Bella Pov **_

-¡Me dio su dirección!-grite emocionada, todas empezamos a gritar y nos ganamos varias miradas pero estábamos emocionadas. Pensar que en menos de 12 horas estaría en el apartamento del Sexy Profesor Cullen, el resto del día anduve con una gran sonrisa, ahora sí me las jugaría todas, quería a ese hombre entre mis piernas.

Llegue a mi casa y me deshice del uniforme, no podía ir a ver a Edward, ahora agradecía que mis padres trabajaran hasta tarde, mi padre era oficial de Policía y mi decoradora de interiores, ella generalmente no trabajaba hasta tarde solía llegar alrededor de las 5 de la tarde pero ahora estaba en un gran proyecto para la casa de algún nuevo habitante de Forks, no tenía información de su nombre o algún dato, solo le dijeron que debía hacer y listo, ella no era curiosa así que adoraba el nuevo empleo, no tenía a una nueva ama de casa que cada 10 minutos se le ocurriera otra cosa y por primera vez no le habían dado un presupuesto así que estaba más que feliz, dándole rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Me enrede en una bata y baje por un poco de jugo, ya de regreso a mi habitación, deje el jugo en la mesita de noche y abrí mi guardarropa, empecé a revisar cada cosa que tenía, mini falda, muy obvio, pantalones, sería lo opuesto a la falda, es decir, sin interés de que me lleve a la cama, y entonces encontré unos shorts bastante cortos, de color negro que resaltaría mis piernas blancas como la nieve y que al mismo tiempo dejaban una buena vista de mis largas piernas al descubierto, nada que él no hubiera visto ya, luego busque algo para combinar, había un top que me llamaba a gritos pero ahora no podía, dejar el vientre al descubierto se vería mal dado el clima, quería lucir sexy más no desesperada, tome una blusa sin mangas, blanca y ancha, debajo llevaría un push-up dejando mis pechos más llamativos pero bien escondidos, bien decía Rosalie, el poder de la seducción era dejar un poco a la imaginación, y por último una delgada chaqueta con animal-print que terminaba el atuendo, sutil pero seductor, tome unos botines negros con unos 10 cm de altura, y deje todo sobre mi cama para tomar un rápido baño, todos mis utensilios de limpieza tenían olores bien específicos que combinaban perfectamente, primero mi cabello que siempre olía a vainilla, y luego mi cuerpo que lava con un jabón con esencia de fresas, luego al salir me ponía loción para mantener la piel suave y lisa, me asegure también de ir bien depilada, incluso el área del bikini, las chicas que ya eran totalmente abiertas al sexo, me llevaron a una depilación total, decían que así se sentía mejor, fue un dolor espantoso pero si el Profesor Cullen me lleva al paraíso con eso, sin duda habría valido la pena.

Luego de ponerme la bata pase a mi cuarto y me comencé a peinar, opte por el cabello suelto, solo marque más mis ondas, y mi maquillaje era leve, con solo un poco de brillo en los labios, no quería verme maquillada de más, luego me puse la ropa interior, un conjunto negro muy bonito, me puse el short y me vi en el espejo, tenía solo mi push-up, el short y mis botines, sin duda me veía sexy, tal vez el Profesor Cullen logre verme así, luego me puse el resto de la ropa y termine con un collar en cruz y unas cuantas pulseras, perfume, desodorante y listo. Tome los libros que "necesitaría" y salí rumbo al apartamento del profe más sexy de todo Forks, llegue rápidamente, justo eran las 6 de la tarde, la hora pactada.

Cuando toque a la puerta me abrió el sexy hombre de 1.80 mejor conocido como Edward Cullen, con su sexy sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento, ese hombre debía ser un Dios del Sexo, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa con las mangas hasta los codos, se veía más que sexy el maldito, creo que sabía que me traía como una estúpida y se aprovechaba de ello.

-Hola Isabella-dijo con una voz ronca, que me sonó cargada de promesas.

-Hola Profesor Cullen.-dije intentando mirar solo sus ojos, deberían darme un premio por lograrlo, porque con aquel cuerpo sensual mantener los ojos alejados era un logro. No sé porque pero su sonrisa llena de lujuria se hizo mayor cuando lo llame así, tal vez le gustaba.

-Pasa.-abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar, era un apartamento bastante grande y elegante, me gustaba el estilo.-¿Lista para estudiar?-me pareció escuchar una nota de sarcasmo con sus palabras, me sonroje y agradecí que estuviera tras de mí para no verme.

-Claro.-dije pero mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que habría deseado. Nos sentamos en el sofá y pude ver como observaba mis piernas a veces, lo cual me saco una sonrisa de satisfacción, tal vez yo tenía el mismo efecto en él, que él en mí. Estábamos sentados muy juntos y aunque él intentaba explicarme cosas, yo estaba a mil kilómetros de distancia, yo solo podía pensar en cómo se sentirían esos labios sobre los míos, mientras yo jugaba con su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

De pronto su mano cayó sobre mi rodilla, lo que logro acelerarme el corazón aun más, ¿Qué esperaba para seguir? Suspire bajito, fue un pequeño jadeo y vi su sonrisa escondido, su mano fue escalando más y más por mi muslo, mandando descargas eléctricas directo a mi centro que empezaba a palpitar, estaba excitada como nunca, antes me había masturbado así que sabía lo que sentía pero sin duda esto era mucho mayor. Su pulgar hacía círculos en mi muslo y yo soltaba pequeños jadeos imaginándome como sería ese movimiento en mi centro, con esas manos tan varoniles y grandes, me lo imagine sobre mí, amasando mis senos mientras su otra mano jugaba con mi centro y mis jadeos se volvieron gemidos, pero seguían siendo bajos, no podía darme el lujo de jadear alto. Su sonrisa seguía bien grande, me perdí en mis pensamientos, podríamos follar aquí en sillón, sé que todas quieren una primera vez llena de cursilerías pero yo solo quería que este hombre me hiciera suya, fuerte, rápido o lento y dulce, pero que me hiciera suya, que me mostrara el placer del sexo. Cuando volví a mi realidad sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

-¿En qué piensas que estas tan sonrojada?-pregunto con la voz más jodidamente sexy que había escuchado en mi vida.

-Yo…ah…nada-dije tartamudeando su mano seguía jugando en mi pierna y lo sentía en mi cuello.

-Yo diría que estás imaginando cosas bastante interesantes…-dijo con un ronco gemido en mi oído, lo que saco un jadeo de mi boca.-Dime Isabella ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-mi respiración se corto, ¿Qué deseo? A él, de eso no tenía duda, me gire y tome sus labios en un beso hambriento que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era lo que quería, él sonrió y me beso con desesperación, era un beso cargado de deseo, sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mis piernas, mis manos por fin cumplieron su deseo de perderse entre su cabello, despeinándolo y jalándolo mientras su labios se adueñaban de los míos. Termine sentada sobre su regazo a horcajadas, así que podía sentir como su miembro empezaba a despertar, y sus caderas dieron un pequeño empujón que me saco un alto gemido y él gruño mientras sus labios empezaban a bajar por mi cuello, y sus manos se metían debajo de mi ropa, mis manos también querían explorar así que empecé a bajar por su pecho, mientras mis labios mordían superficialmente su barbilla, él jadeaba y yo gemía, era un momento tan erótico.-¿Qué edad tienes?-eso me dejo descolocada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto perdida por las sensaciones.

-¿Eres mayor de edad?-pregunto finalmente, me mordí el labio, rayos, no creí que eso fuera a ser un problema, me puse roja y él suspiro al darse cuenta de que no lo era.-Isabella…-inicio pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ir, está era mi única oportunidad y no iba a esperar otros 3 meses, así que mis manos siguieron metiéndose por su espalda y mis caderas comenzaron a mecerse sobre su abultado amigo, mientras mis labios recorrían su cuello.-No puedo…-dijo pero mientras hablaba un jadeo salió de su garganta.

-No te detengas, nadie lo sabrá.-dije segura, no era como que fuera a salir de aquí a contarle a mis padres, "Hey acabo de follar con mi maestro de Literatura", aunque tal vez a Rosalie si se lo contaría, ella era mi amiga y sabía que ella no contaría nada.-Lo prometo.-él solo necesito esas palabras para tomarme por la cintura y levantarme del sillón con él, haciendo que mis piernas se enredaran en su cintura, él contacto fue más intimo y ambos jadeamos, empezó a caminar conmigo sobre su cuerpo, y cuando iba a subir las escaleras me pego a la pared para robarme un beso ardiente, sacándome la chaqueta y la camisa, jadee ante la sorpresa y por lo excitada que estaba, sus labios seguían sobre mi cuerpo, bajando por mi cuello y luego subió hasta mis labios sedientos de él.

-¿Deseas esto Isabella?-pregunto jadeante.

-Sí-dije casi suspirando y él jadeo, sus manos seguían sobre mi piel expuesta, haciendo maravillas conmigo.

-¿Sabes cuantas noche me masturbe pensando que era tu boca sobre mi polla?-pregunto jadeante, Oh Dios, le gustaba hablar sucio, y sorprendentemente eso me calentó aun más, y jadee excitada. Ahora sabía que él también me deseaba.-Quiero joderte fuerte Isabella.

-Oh Dios-dije cuando sus caderas dieron un empujón haciendo que chocaran con las mías.-Profesor Cullen.-gemí.

-Dime Edward preciosa.

-Edward.-dije entre jadeos, lo que pareció gustarle.

-Quiero que grites bien fuerte mi nombre.-dijo mientras sus manos seguían jugando conmigo, sus labios bajaron dándole una mordida a mi pecho sobre el brasier.

-¡Sí!-gemí alto, él sonrió satisfecho y me llevo a la habitación, ahí me dejo caer en la cama sacándose la camisa y desabrochándose los pantalones sacándolos por completo quedando solo con unas sexys bóxers negros, donde se marcaba su bien dotado miembro. Se coloco sobre mí y me saco el short dejándome solo en mi conjunto de lencería y mis tacones.

-Eres jodidamente sexy Isabella. Te desee desde el primer momento.-dijo entre jadeos, una sonrisa apareció entre mis labios.

-Y yo a ti.-dije jadeante. Él sonrió y metió sus manos bajo mi cuerpo sacándome el brasier, por inercia cubrí mi pecho cuando quedo al aire, él sonrió travieso.

-Mmmm niña mala, jamás te cubras de mí.-dijo quitándome mis brazos de mi pecho-Quiero verte desnuda, y cada que te cubras te daré un castigo.-jadee de pura anticipación.

-¿Castigo?-gemí.

-Sí, un castigo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Lo verás cuando pase.-dijo con esa sonrisa libidinosa, se llevo uno de mis pechos a la boca.

-Oh-jadee, nunca antes alguien me había hecho esto así que estaba más que dispuesta a experimentar, ¿Qué castigos se proponía? ¿Acaso le gustaría jugar? Oh Dios, eso me hizo jadear más fuerte, imaginarme atada a la cama sonaba excitante.-Edward-jadee cuando mordió mi pezón.

-Eso es nena, grita para mí. Solo para mí.-mis gritos de satisfacción llenaban la habitación, luego de entretenerse un buen rato en mis pechos, bajo por mi vientre, su mano serpenteo hasta meterse en mis bragas, su dedo toco mi clítoris y sentí una descarga que me hizo levantarme un poco de la cama y jadear más alto-Estás empapada Isabella, ¿es por mí?-pregunto mirándome detrás de aquellas pestañas largas y hermosos ojos esmeraldas que estaban más oscuros.

-Sí.

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí es por ti.-gemí, él sonrió y saco mis braguitas.

-Estás tan mojada que puedo olerte desde aquí-dijo arrodillado entre mis piernas, yo me sonroje y él sonrió aun más.-Te vez tan inocente así Isabella, pareciera que nunca has estado con alguien así.-dijo juguetón y volví a sonrojarme.

-¿Y si no lo he estado?-pregunte llenándome de valor, su sonrisa no desapareció pero si me miro sorprendido.

-Bueno eso sería nuevo para mí, no recuerdo haber esto con una virgen antes, pero sin duda sería una de mis fantasías. Seducir a una joven inexperta y llevarla por el camino del placer y pecado.-dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mis piernas, de camino hacía mi coño mojado.

-Ah-gemí cuando sentí su aliento en mi centro.

-Así que dime Isabella, ¿ha habido otro antes que yo aquí?-dijo tocando con sus dedos, sacándome un jadeo alto, Oh dios, este hombre va a matarme.

-Nunca-dije con el poco aire que me quedaba. Él sonrió.

-Entonces seré el primero.-dijo sonriente y satisfecho.

-Sí.

-¿Estás segura de esto Isabella? Porque después de esto pase, serás solo mía, para mi placer y satisfacción. No me pidas amor porque eso no te lo daré, pero puedo hacerte ver lo que es el placer del sexo Isabella, mientras estés en mi cama no habrá nadie más, pero espero lo mismo a cambio.

-Sí, sí Edward, solo hazlo.-dije alterada, no quería que me prometiera amor eterno, no entendía tampoco porque me advertía eso pero en este momento no importaba, solo quería que me follara de una maldita vez, y para ser sincera la promesa de enseñarme todo lo que sabía del sexo prometí y me gustaba la idea.

-Oh pero mira, totalmente depilada, puedo ver tu coño brillar por lo mojado que está Isabella. Eres una niña mala.-Sonrió y por fin su lengua llego a jugar con mis jugos, un jadeo de satisfacción salió de mí y él sonrió, jugo conmigo, haciéndome llegar a un orgasmo fuerte y ardiente que me dejo por los aires, su lengua seguía torturándome y sentí el fuego crecer en mi interior otra vez, daba lamidas por todo mi clítoris y sentía como si me follara con su lengua, sus manos estaban agarradas a mi cintura para no dejar que me moviera y yo jadeaba desesperada.

-¡EDWARD!-grite cuando el segundo orgasmo me golpeo, dio otro par de lamidas y se estiro sobre mí. Besándome y haciendo que sintiera mi sabor en sus labios, jadee ante las sensaciones pero él aun llevaba sus bóxers.-Ahora yo quiero jugar.-dije atrevida, él sonrió y se acostó sobre el colchón, me subí a su cuerpo y empecé a pasar mi lengua por su bien tonificado y marcado pecho, y él jadeaba bajito, baje hasta donde estaba su miembro y lo saque de la tela que lo cubría, al verlo pase mi lengua por mi labio, era grande digamos 18cm, sonreí, tal vez podría medirlo más adelante, se veía bastante atractivo, quería metérmelo a la boca, así que inicie por tomarlo con mi mano y empezar a moverla de arriba abajo sobre su enorme miembro, él gemía y jadeaba, lo que me dio la valentía para bajar y meterlo a mi boca, no cabía completo, así que la parte que no entraba seguía moviéndola con mi mano, mi lengua serpenteaba sobre su largo pene y él jadeaba alto, sentí como comenzaba a palpitar, se iba a venir, pero entonces me separo de ahí.

-Aun no-dijo al ver mi cara llena de dudas, sonreí y lo deje hacerme lo que quisiera, me acomodo en la cama y me miro a los ojos.-¿Te cuidas muñeca?

-Sí.-dije feliz de hacerlo, también había ido al ginecólogo, me cuidaba hacía meses.

-Venías decidida ¿eh?

-Sí-dije incapaz de soltar más palabras.

-Me gusta, así no tendremos esos chismes de platico, quiero sentirte completamente mía Isabella.

-Si-gemí está vez, él sonrió y llevo su pene a mi entrada, abriendo bien mis piernas, se rozo con mi centro y gemí alto.-Oh Dios.

-¿Te gusta niña mala?

-Sí. Oh sí.-él empezó a meterse en mí y yo lo sentía llenarme, cuando llego a la barrera que decía que era el primer hombre en mi vida se detuvo un momento y luego empujo fuerte, terminando de entrar en mí. Me tense completa, era doloroso pero no tanto como esperaba, las chicas hablaban horribles cosas de la primera vez, esto no era horrible en absoluto, era un dolor que no se comparaba en nada al placer que sentía. Jadee cuando el dolor se fue y él empezó a moverse.

-Siénteme Isabella-gimió-¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

-Estás tan apretada preciosa.-dijo moviéndose lentamente dentro de mí.-Me cuesta moverme.-dijo divertido.-Es la puta gloria, mira Isabella, mira como mi polla se funde en tu coño.-dijo levantando mi rostro para que viera nuestra conexión, gemí nada más ver como su enorme polla entraba y salía de mí, era la cosa más erótica del mundo.

-Oh Edward.-dije cuando empezó a moverse más rápido y duro, jadeaba y gemí y él seguía penetrándome, era la gloria, sus labios se adueñaron de mis pechos, y me sentía tan suya que no quería que esto terminara jamás. Dio una fuerte estocada que me llevo al mismo paraíso, grite su nombre y sentí como mis paredes se cerraban a su alrededor haciendo que él también se viniera, sentí su semilla caliente derramarse dentro de mí y como su cuerpo sudado caí sobre mí.

-Isabella-grito mi nombre y yo me regodee en mi interior, lo había hecho, por fin él hombre de mis sueños más oscuros me había hecho suya, unos minutos después se acomodo a mi lado enredando sus brazos en mi cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo.-Eso fue más que bueno.

-Delicioso.-dije divertida, él sonrió. Nos quedamos ahí acostados sin pensar en el tiempo, pero eran casi las 8 de la noche y debía volver a casa.-Debo ir a casa.-dije un tanto triste por irme.

-Lo sé.-suspiro, me levante y pase a su baño para asearme, salí y tome mi ropa regada por todos lados y mis tacones que ni siquiera note cuando había quitado. Me vestí ante su atenta mirada y me acerque a él que seguía recostado viéndome pasar por su cuarto vistiéndome, bese sus labios rápidamente y él respondió mi beso con una sonrisa.

-¿Esto qué quiere decir? ¿Somos como novios o algo así?-pregunto, recordando sus palabras de que éramos exclusivos.

-Algo así.-dijo aun con esa sonrisa de recién follado en su rostro.

-Bueno Profesor Cullen, gracias por las asesorías pero debo volver a casa.-dije sonriente.

-Fue un placer Señorita Swan. Aunque creo que a un nos quedan temas que ver.

-Volveré mañana si ustedes acepta.

-Me encantaría.-sonreí y él me jalo para apretarme a la cama bajo su cuerpo causándome una risa fuerte, me beso de forma ardiente y apasionada, sin duda me haría adicta a sus besos.-Hasta mañana muñeca.

-Hasta mañana Edward.-me dejo ir y termine de vestirme, le di un último beso y me fui corriendo a mi casa, llegue y corrí a mi cuarto a gritar, estaba llena de energía y su aroma me envolvía, estaba feliz, había iniciado un juego del que no estaba segura si sabía jugar pero haría lo que fuera para ganar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews sobre lo que piensan de este capítulo :D <strong>


	3. ¿Jugar?

_**Bella Pov**_

Durante la noche di mil vueltas en la cama para poder dormir pero la maldita sonrisa en mi cara y los recuerdos simplemente no me dejaban, por fin alrededor de las 2 de la mañana me quede dormida. Desperté con mi gran sonrisa engreída en la cara, quería contarle todo a Rose, y tal vez al resto pero era algo que había prometido no hacer, así que no sabía sí debía hacerlo o no.

Tome un rápido baño y me puse el uniforme, sentí una leve molestia pero nada del otro mundo, llegue a la escuela con mi gran sonrisa y mis labios rojos enmarcándola, Rose me vio y desde lejos sonrió. Se acerco y me miro levantando una ceja.

-Esa mirada la conozco, es de recién follada y muy bien follada.-dijo sonriente, yo me sonroje completamente pero no quite mi sonrisa.-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Quién? Quiero detalles y nombres.-dijo deteniéndome.

-Rose voy tarde a mi clase.

-Pues ya que vas tarde mejor no entras y me cuentas.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, anda vamos.-me llevo hasta las canchas de futbol a sentarnos a las tribunas, suspire sentándome a su lado y ella se sentó mirándome fijamente.-Habla.

-No debería hacerlo.

-¡Bella! Solo cuéntame, he esperado casi dos años a que mi amiga deje de ser una virginal jovencita, así que me merezco saber.

-Ay Rose.-dije suspirando.-Bien, te contaré pero no aquí porque puede que nos escuchen y luego debes prometer que no le contaras absolutamente a nadie.

-Bien. Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué temes que alguien nos escuche? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-me sonroje, malo no era, pero le prometí no contar nada, y si era peligroso que alguien nos escuchara, si esto llegaba a oídos de maestros o alumnos, sería el fin de la reputación de ambos.

-No es "Malo" pero nadie puede enterarse.

-Okay, pero ¿Cuándo me contaras?

-¿Puedes ir hoy a mi casa?

-Sí. Nos vamos juntas y me cuentas todo.-dijo sonriente, nos levantamos y fuimos hasta los pasillos para tomar nuestras siguientes clases, por primera vez iba con una sonrisa a mi clase de biología, Dios si pudiera restregarle en la cara a esa zorra que él era mío, lo haría sin pensar. Al terminar casi fui corriendo a mi clase de Literatura, claro que a nadie le pareció raro pues así era, siempre la primera en esta clase, nos juntamos todas y al verlo entrar se nos cortó el aliento, nos sonrió y todas suspiramos.

-Buenos días Señoritas.-dijo sonriente, me guiño un ojo y sonrío, todas suspiramos pero solo yo sabía el significado de aquella seña. Nos sentamos todas en nuestras sillas.

-Buenos días Profesor Cullen.-está era nuestra rutina, la clase se lleno y como siempre me perdí en aquella voz y esas grandes manos que por experiencia sabía eran la gloria, su cabello era una locura y sonreí, había jugado con ese cabello como quería y lo seguiría haciendo por un tiempo.

Durante toda la clase no puse atención en nada, estaba perdida en los gloriosos recuerdos de la noche anterior, lo bueno era que todos veían normal que me perdiera en mi mundo en esta clase, él me dedico un par de sonrisas que al parecer nadie más noto, y que lograron su cometido poniéndome completamente roja, sabía que él sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos. Al terminar la clase, guarde mis cosas y seguí a las chicas para salir pero antes de que diera un paso fuera su sexy voz me llamo.

-Necesito hablar con usted Señorita Swan.-me sonroje y las chicas sonrieron y hicieron señas raras. Me di la vuelta y en cuanto salieron todos, su mirada seria se fue al carajo y se volvió una mirada llena de lujuria.-Cierre la puerta Swan.-dijo sonriente, yo fui de obediente a cerrarla y por alguna razón me quede ahí parada, estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué planeaba ahora? Sinceramente no me importaba, si quería tomarme en ese escritorio ahora mismo, por mí encantada.-¿Isabella?-me gire en mi talones y con una sonrisa me acerque a él, sonrió al verme y yo me senté a horcajadas en su regazo, él puso de inmediato sus manos en mi cintura.

-¿Qué quiere hablar Profesor Cullen?-pregunte inocente, él hizo una mueca.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que me llamaras Edward, preciosa.-sonreí, así que no le gustaba que le llamara Profesor, bueno pues a mí sí, era mi fantasía acostarme con mi profesor así que le llamaría así tanto como quisiera.

-Sí, pero me gusta llamarte Profesor Cullen y no estaría bien que alguien me escuchara tutearte en la escuela.-dije sonriente mientras rozaba mi nariz con la suya y mis labios casi tocaban los suyos.

-¿Y que estés sobre mi regazo no es malo?-pregunto buscando mis labios pero me levante rápidamente dejándolo con las ganas.

-Tiene razón Profesor Cullen, lo mejor será que me vaya.-dije sonriente, acomode mi falda que se había levantado un poco, él me miro sorprendido al ver que en verdad me iba, le di la espalda tome mis cosas y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de siquiera tocarla él me atrapo contra la pared con los brazos sobre mi cabeza, mis cosas cayeron al suelo y yo solo pude jadear ante la sorpresa.

-Nunca vuelvas a dejarme así Isabella.-dijo demandante y me encanto, me beso de forma ardiente, apasionada, dominante, esa manera de besar que solo él conocía y sabía hacer, me entregue al beso de forma un tanto sumisa, yo no era así o no del todo, me gustaba un poco esta idea suya de la joven inexperta que se deja guiar por un hombre maduro, de alguna forma se había vuelto una fantasía bastante real en mi mente. Nos separamos jadeantes, sus labios estaban llenos de mi labial y los míos se sentían hinchados, quería más que un simple beso, pero ahora que la cordura entraba en mí, no podíamos hacerlo aquí, había gente del otro lado de la puerta, cualquier fisgón y terminaríamos muy mal.

-Debo irme.-dije jadeante aun, él sonrió al ver como había terminado, se alejo un poco, recogió mis cosas y me las paso regalándome una gran sonrisa.

-Eso creo Señorita Swan.-tome mis cosas y me gire para irme pero él me apretó fuerte a su cuerpo-No creo poderme controlar si sigue aquí.-dijo en esa voz ronca que era música para mí, jadee ante aquellas palabras y él dejo un casto beso en mi cuello, me soltó y casi salí corriendo de aquel salón antes de que mis hormonas me jugaran chueco y le pidiera que me cogiera en su escritorio, ante aquel pensamiento jadee, llegue con las chicas y seguí con mi día normal, hoy había practica así que hoy saldríamos un poco más tarde pero valía la pena, amaba pasar el día con ellas.

-¿Qué les parece si el sábado vamos al club?-dijo Rosalie mientras nos estirábamos. Las demás chicas de porra estaban un poco más alejadas, siempre que queríamos hablar nos alejábamos un poco para que no escucharan, y dado que mis amigas eran bastante atrevidas, solían contar sobre sus aventuras de una noche o sobre chicos sexys que conocían en bares, tal vez solo tal vez eran un poco zorras, no del todo puesto que todos con los que salían eran solteros y no eran de andar coqueteando con hombres en relaciones.

-Sí, necesito un cosmo.-dijo Tanya sonriente.

-Yo una margarita.-dijo Angie, sonreí ella casi no tomaba así que verla tomada era todo diversión.

-Yo me apunto, quiero una noche libre, conocer un chico sexy y tener sexo salvaje.-dijo Jessica, ella era más atrevida, se había calmado un poco cuando se hizo novia de Mike Newton pero ellos había terminado por que el muy idiota le fue infiel, digamos que Tanya lo vio y casi lo mata, si no fuera por un amigo de Tan, sin duda lo habría hecho.

-Yo debo decirle a Charlie, pero seguro.-dije divertida, era la única menor de edad así que era la peque del grupo, ellas me pervertían según Tanya. Después de practicar hasta sudar nos fuimos a las duchas y luego fuimos a casa, Rose se fue conmigo y ya en mi habitación fue directo al grano.

-Habla Swan.-dijo sentándose para escuchar todo.

-Bien, pero prometes no decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a las chicas.

-Seguro, lo prometo, aunque no sé porque tanto secreto.

-Recuerdas el plan de Tanya-ella asintió-Pues fui a la casa del Profesor Cullen ayer, me arregle para poder llamar su atención y…

-¿Y?-pregunto alterada.

-Funciono.-dije mordiéndome el labio, en realidad no quería dar detalles, no era lo mío contar como había sido el sexo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que funciono?

-Pues que funciono, que por fin logre mi cometido.-dije intentando explicarme.

-¡¿Te tiraste al Profesor?!-pregunto en un grito.

-Rosalie, ¿Por qué no gritas más fuerte? No te escucharon en París.-dije alterada.

-Lo siento. Pero Dios Isabella, eso tienen que saberlo las chicas…

-No. Ellas no pueden saber nada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Le prometí a Edward que no diría nada.-dije sentándome otra vez a su lado.

-¿Ya se tutean? Que digo, después de lo de ayer…

-Rose.-dije completamente roja.

-Ay Belli, ¿Cómo fue?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Fue malo? ¿Lo tiene chiquito?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Fue muy bueno y de pequeño no tiene nada.-dije sonrojada.

-¿Qué tan grande?

-Rosalie.-dije aun más sonrojada, ella se rio.

-Bien lo dejaré…por ahora. Pero ¿Por qué no quieres contarle ni a las chicas?

-Pues yo…yo aun soy menor de edad así que si alguien más se entera y esto llega a oídos de algún maestro o persona incorrecta, a él puede irle muy mal, y en la escuela lo despedirían y a mí me expulsarían.

-Ya veo.-dijo pensativa.-¿En que quedaron?

-Pues somos algo así como exclusivos.-dije sonriente.

-¿Novios?

-No precisamente. Es complicado, dijo que podíamos tener una "relación" de exclusividad y todo pero no habría amor de por medio.

-¿Y tú estuviste de acuerdo?

-Pues sí.

-Creí que eras la clase de chica cursi que espera a su príncipe azul.

-Ni me recuerdes eso Rose. Aun quiero algo así, pero sí él me quiere así, aunque sea solo sexo yo estoy dispuesta a todo, mientras sea algo exclusivo, quiero decir si me dijera que es solo sexo y que somos libres de acostarnos con cualquier otro, entonces me negaría totalmente, pero la exclusividad es como si fuéramos novios.

-Está bien-dijo con un suspiro-Pero prométeme que no te harás más ilusiones Bella, porque puede terminar mal y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que puedo mantener mis sentimientos a raya.

-Bien.

-Ahora debo arreglarme.

-¿Por?

-Pues quede de ir a su apartamento para seguir con las "asesorías".

-Oh vaya, sexo a escondidas, debe ser divertido. Te ayudo.-dijo parándose a mi lado y ayudándome a buscar un atuendo para hoy-Debo llevarte a comprar lencería Isabella.

-¿Qué?

-Pues sí, no puedes ir con esas cosas tan simples que usas, debes tener unas cuantas tangas, brasiers llamativos, conjuntos provocativos.

-Oh, no lo había pensado.

-Créeme amiga, lo mejor para mantener la diversión es aprender a jugar.

-Tal vez tengas razón.-me quede pensando en lo de ayer, ¿A Edward le gustaba jugar? Pero ¿A qué? Al juego de roles, o tal vez la sumisión, con juguetes, no sé, mi cabeza era una locura a la hora de pensar en Edward, y de solo imaginarme con él jugando de esas maneras, me ponía, así que decidí seguir platicando con Rose. A las 5 ella se fue y me deseo suerte, yo por mi parte salí rumbo al departamento de Edward, ¿Qué haríamos hoy?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les esté gustando la historia y si tienen algo que decir o preguntas dejen sus Reviews y responderé ya sea por PM o en el siguiente capítulo hasta abajo :)<strong>


	4. Fantasías

_**"Fantasías"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Llegue incluso más temprano que el día de ayer, apenas me vio sonrió de esa forma torcida que me encantaba y a la que me había vuelto adicta, me jalo dentro y cerrando la puerta me atrapo entre ella y su cuerpo, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, sus manos me pegaban a él de forma posesiva, sentía a su miembro palpitar en sus pantalones, Dios estaba tan jodidamente excitado como yo, jadee fuerte y él me levanto de un empujón para que enredara mis piernas en su cintura, se giro y me llevo hasta el sofá, se sentó y yo quede a horcajadas sobre su regazo, mis caderas se movían involuntarias y él jadeaba cada que nuestros sexos se rozaban sobre la tela. El beso termino pero sus labios no dejaron mi piel, bajaban por mi pecho y yo me arqueaba para que siguiera.

-Te extrañe preciosa.-sonreí, yo también le había extrañado.-Por poco te tomo en mi escritorio.-dijo sonriente y juguetón sobre mi cuello, yo era un mar de placeres así que no respondía nada, solo gemía y jadeaba.-Dime Isabella ¿Qué tanto pensabas en clase? Estabas tan o más sonrojada de lo que estabas ayer.-mordió levemente mi cuello y yo gemí, sentí sus manos en mis piernas, y su pene crecer y crecer.-¿Qué pensabas Isabella? Habla o me detengo.-eso me hizo reaccionar, jadee y empecé a hablar.

-En ti.-dije entre gemidos.

-¿Qué pensabas sobre mí?

-Lo de ayer.-dije jadeando cuando sentí como metía sus manos dentro de mi top, yo no llevaba brasier así que sus ojos se volvieron aun más oscuros al encontrarse directamente con ellos.

-Oh niña mala.-dijo mientras con sus manos sacaba mi top, por inercia me cubrí, no estábamos en la habitación y yo estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, él chasqueo la lengua.-Creo haberte dicho algo sobre cubrirte.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunte sin que notara que me moría de nervios.

-Sí, te dije que si volvías a hacerlo te daría un castigo.-dijo mientras se sacaba la corbata, ¿Qué pensaba hacer?-Deja de cubrirte muñeca.-dijo con sus ojos realmente brillosos de anticipación, baje los brazos lentamente y él los paso detrás de mí, me tomo por sorpresa cuando junto mis brazos detrás de mi espalda y con su corbata los ato.

-¿Qué…qué haces?-pregunte jadeante.

-Te castigo.-dijo divertido y sonriente.

-Pero…

-Este será uno de los castigos, no soy del tipo de usar fustas y varas para castigarte Isabella, tampoco quiero que llames Amo, ni nada de eso, lo intente alguna vez y no me gusta, quiero una mujer que se exprese, no una sumisa. Pero me gustan los juegos, como atarte y tenerte a mi merced.-dijo sonriente.

-Oh.-dije sorprendida, bien ahora sabía dos cosas, primera le gustaba jugar y segunda no le gustaba eso de Amo y Sumisa, lo cual estaba bien porque no creía tener el material para ser la sumisa perfecta.-¿Y ahora que harás?-pregunte realmente excitada y ansiosa porque me tocara. Él no respondió, solo me levanto y me llevo hasta el cuarto, me dejo sobre la cama y se subió sobre mí, ato mis el otro extremo de la corbata a la cabecera, luego bajo y empezó a desnudarme completamente.

Sus manos me tocaban suavemente, recorriéndome completamente, caricias suaves que me mandaban descargas eléctricas por donde sea que pasara, jadeaba bajito a espera de que siguiera, quería mover mis manos y tocar su cuerpo también pero el estar atada me impedía muchas cosas. Así que me dedique a disfrutar. Sus manos tomaron mis tobillos y separo mis piernas, sentí una brisa en mi centro lo que me provoco un nuevo jadeo, se acomodo entre mis piernas y empezó por besar mis muslos hasta ir bajando, cuando creía que tocaría mi centro lo rodeaba dejándome jadeante.

-Edward-dije cuando volvió a hacerlo, él sonrió.

-¿No te gusta jugar Isabella?

-¿Podrías llamarme Bella? Isabella suena muy formal.

-Me gusta tu nombre.

-A mí no tanto.

-¿Por qué no?-me resultaba desesperante que ahora quisiera hablar, yo quería que terminara lo que había iniciado no que jugara con mis nervios.

-¿Podemos hablar otro día? Ahora lo que menos me llama es hablar.-dije ansiosa.

-Oh pero a mí sí, Señorita Swan, pero le tomaré la palabra, otro día quizá me ponga a desenmarañar los secretos que se guarda.-comenzó con sus besos juguetones de nuevo y eso me altero aun más.

-¡Te diré lo que quieras pero deja de jugar!-grite frustrada, él sonrió. Por fin beso mi coño, su lengua paso por todo mi centro y finalmente se enredo en mi clítoris que clamaba atención, lo mordió levemente y él sonrió mientras me atrapaba de las caderas evitando que me levantara de la cama. Entonces mientras, chupaba mordía y lamía llegue a un orgasmo arrollador que me dejo sin aliento, él sonrió y comenzó a subir por mi vientre llenándolo de besos, tomo uno de mis senos y se lo metió a la boca, mientras el otro lo amasaba y su otra mano se metía entre mis pliegues follandome con sus dedos, yo jadeaba, gemía y gritaba su nombre.-¡EDWARD!-grite cuando sentí mi segundo orgasmo fuerte y duro.

-Me gusta verte cuando te corres Isabella.-le dije que no me llamara así.-No me mires así, me gusta tu nombre así que te llamaré así, como tú que juegas a llamarme Profesor cuando te pedí me llamaras Edward.

-Pero eso es para no romper la fantasía, el que me llames Isabella no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Fantasía? ¿Tienes fantasías conmigo?

-Sí-dije sonrojada.

-¿Qué clase de fantasía?

-Creo que es muy obvia.

-Aun así quiero oírla de tus labios.

-Pues…ya sabes la fantasía de alumna/profesor.

-Parecida a mi fantasía Isabella.

-¿Cuál es su fantasía Profesor?-sí él iba a llamarme Isabella yo le llamaría como quisiera.

-Follarte con esa diminuta falda que llevas a la escuela.

-Yo puedo contribuir con eso.-dije jadeante.

-¿Sí?

-Claro, puedo venir aquí con mi uniforme ¿mañana?-pregunte para saber si mañana lo vería también.

-Mañana será Señorita Swan.-dijo sonriente.-¿Alguna otra fantasía?

-Un par, pero ahora quiero que termines con mi martirio.-dije casi rogando, sentí mi centro palpitar ansioso y Edward podía darle lo que quería. Sonrió y de una estocada firme entro en mí, jadee y grite al sentirlo, era fuerte, duro, brusco y apasionado, y me encantaba. -¡Oh Edward!

-Grita nena.

-¡Sí!-grite al sentirlo más fondo cuando levanto mis piernas sobre sus hombros.-¡Más!

-Lo qué pidas muñeca.

-¡Ah!-grite cuando lo sentí ir más rápido y fuerte.-¡EDWARD!-me vine con más fuerza que ayer y que los últimos orgasmos que me había brindado, él se vino dentro de mí y yo sonreí al sentirlo, me gustaba esa sensación, cuando levanto su rostro para verme a los ojos, me sonrió, se acerco y me beso de lleno en los labios, mientras sus manos soltaban mis ataduras, mis manos jugaron con su cabello al verse liberadas, sin duda estos juegos me gustaban, se giro y me coloco sobre él.

-Creo que eres mi nueva droga personal Isabella. No sé si algún día llegaré a cansarme de esto.-dijo sonriente.

-Espero que no.-dije con la misma sonrisa.

-Ahora ¿Qué otras fantasías?

-No lo sé, la del Doctor.-dije sonrojada.

-Esa puedo cumplirla.-dijo sonriente y vi un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.-¿Qué más?

-Mmmm en realidad no tengo muchas Edward, apenas ayer era una virgen. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algunas fantasías?

-Pues la primera era lo de la joven inexperta y sin duda me gusta. Fantasías no tengo muchas, son más como gustos.

-¿Gustos?

-Sí.

-¿Qué gustos?

-Pues me gusta tenerte atada.-eso me había gustado, sin duda volvería a hacerlo.-Puedo vendarte los ojos también. Me gusta eso de romper las bragas.

-No lo has hecho.

-Me he resistido pero pronto. También quiero follarte sobre mi piano.

-¿Tienes un piano?

-Sí.

-¿Tocas?

-Un poco.

-¿Tocarías para mí?-pregunte más que emocionada, vi que hacía una mueca y me miro incomodo, ¿no quería?

-Tal vez, más adelante.-dijo intentando no hablar de ello.-Oh también quiero follarte en mi escritorio.

-¿En la escuela?-pregunte nerviosa, eso aunque sonaba interesante, era como jugar con fuego.

-Sería bastante erótico que fuera ahí, pero creo que sería peligroso para los dos. Me refiero al de mi estudio aquí.

-Oh, eso suena interesante. ¿Qué más?

-No lo sé, pero podemos pensarlo más adelante ¿Qué te parece?-eso me gusto, eso quería decir que estaríamos bastante tiempo juntos.

-Me encantaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews<strong>

**Sobre sus dudas, vi que varias me piden no deje la historia incompleta, les juro que la historia tiene final y no pienso dejarlas a medias. Actualizo cada viernes no tengo horario pero generalmente es por las tarde/noche.**


	5. ProfesorAlumna

_**"Profesor/Alumna"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Al día siguiente las chicas y yo fuimos de compras después de la escuela, Rose puso el pretexto para poder ir al centro comercial y comprar la lencería, ahora sabía que a Edward le gustaba romper Bragas, aparte de humedecerlas, sacudí mi cabeza sacando ese pensamiento y seguí mirando los bonitos conjuntos, ¿Cuáles le gustarían más? Como no sabía mucho de él, decidí tomar mi propio camino así que empecé a buscar lo que a mí me gustaba, tome un bonito conjunto en color neutro pero Rose me encontró y me lo quito de las manos.

-Ah no de eso nada. Vas a comprar ropa interior de mujer Isabella.

-Eso hago.

-No me refiero a mujer de 40 con 30 gatos.-dijo rodando los ojos, me tomo la mano y me llevo hasta la ropa más atrevida.-Bien ahora sí, necesitas algo así.-dijo sacando un escandaloso conjunto de lencería en color negro, era una tanga y un babydoll con encaje, era muy bonito pero no era mi estilo.

-Rose no sé.

-Anda Bella deja la virginal Isabella atrás, diviértete, créeme esto le gusta a cualquier hombre, estoy segura de que tú quieres al Profesor a tus pies así que…-suspire y abrí mi mente, debía dejar de ser tan inocente, así que tome el conjunto y busque otros en distintos colores y modelos, termine con dos en color negro, otros dos rojos y más atrevidos y uno que aunque Rose dijo que era muy cursi, a mí me encanto, era azul claro y con encajes, sin duda era mi favorito, no era el más revelador ni el más sensual pero me encantaba. Después de pagar salimos y fuimos al área de comida, yo debía irme antes de las 5 para llegar al apartamento de Edward, llevaba mi uniforme como prometí, esperando cumplir sus fantasías como él quería cumplir las mías. A las 5 me despedí pues debía ir a casa, nos despedimos y Rosalie me guiño un ojo, tome mis nuevas prendas y las guarde bien en mi mochila, no quería que Edward las viera…aun.

Llegue a su apartamento y él me recibió con un caluroso beso, aun era demandante y posesivo pero ahora había sido más lento y suave, su lengua jugaba con la mía de manera lenta y hasta tierna, fue un beso completamente diferente a los que habíamos compartido pero sin duda me gustaba más.

-Hola nena.-sonreí cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba mi uniforme-Te queda jodidamente sexy este uniforme.-dijo pasando sus manos por mis piernas y bajo mi falda.

-Gracias.-dije sin saber que responder.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Creo que sabes lo que quiero hacer.

-Tal vez tengo una idea.-tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta un cuarto que no había visto antes, era una oficina con un gran escritorio de madera frente a la puerta, había un gran librero detrás, una silla de cuero y unos sofás en la orilla. Hasta parecía una escena bien armada.-¿Qué te parece jugar un poco Isabella?

-¿A qué?

-Pues, digamos que tú, una tímida y dulce estudiante-dijo pasando sus manos por mi cintura suavemente.-viene aquí a pedir ayuda para subir sus calificaciones.-me soltó y camino hasta quedar detrás del escritorio y tomar asiento, yo sonreí porque eso parecía tan real, creo que él también se había dado cuenta de que esto parecía nuestro primer encuentro.-Y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar.

-¿En serio Profesor Cullen? ¿Me ayudará a subir mis notas?-pregunte coqueta e inocente, iniciando con mi papel.

-Creo que podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo Señorita Swan.-dijo sonriente, él me miro fijo, como podía mover cada célula nerviosa de mi cuerpo con solo una mirada.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunte mordiendo mi labio, estaba nerviosa como si de verdad fuera una virgen de la que su maestro quería aprovecharse.

-Bueno…-me miro fijo y me pidió que me acercara, yo lo hice aun con mi mochila colgada de mi hombro, él la quito y la coloco al lado de su silla, me jalo del brazo para sentarme en su regazo-Tengo un par de ideas.-sus labios bajaban lentamente por mi cuello, como si verdaderamente quisiera seducirme, jadeos involuntarios salían de mi boca, esto se pondría interesante.

-Profesor…-dije entre gemidos, él sonrió y metió sus manos bajo mi falda tocando mi trasero a su gusto, amasándolo y acariciando mi piel.-Esto no está bien.-dije jadeante.

-No, no lo está.-dijo sonriente, sus manos subieron hasta mi camisa y la desabotono para sacarla por mis brazos, mis pechos quedaron al aire solo con el brasier cubriéndolos, él tenía un brillo bastante excitante en sus ojos, estaba divertido, eso seguro. Sus labios volvieron a atacar mi cuello y yo me arqueaba para él, mientras paso sus manos por mi espalda para desabrochar mi brasier, lo logro y sonrió como niño abriendo un regalo, lo saco y lo lanzo lejos, jadee excitada y al parecer eso lo motivo aun más, sus labios bajaron rápidamente por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis cumbres ansiosas por sus caricias, era un momento tan erótico, en realidad me sentía en la oficina de mi Profesor, en medio de la escuela, mientras el resto de los alumnos pasaban detrás de la puerta, eso me saco otro gemido.

Sus labios rápidamente tomaron mi seno, su lengua paso tortuosamente por mi pezón y luego soplo sobre él, haciendo que se endureciera como piedritas, él sonrió travieso, después hizo lo mismo con el otro, ante cada lamida mi cuerpo se arqueaba más y más, sediento de él, cuando termino de jugar con mis senos se levanto conmigo pegada a su cuerpo, solo llevaba mi falda y mis bragas, iba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, estiro uno de sus brazos y tiro todos los papeles y cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio, acostándome ahí, la fría madera me erizo la piel y él sonrió, vaya que sabía jugar.

Se acomodo parado entre mis piernas y se agacho atrapando mis labios en un beso ardiente, mis manos se perdieron en su cabello y empecé a desabotonar su camisa para sacarla, él me dejo desnudarlo de la cintura para arriba igual que él había hecho conmigo, y se volvió a poner sobre mí, nuestros pechos se tocaban y rozaban, dejando cargas eléctricas en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Bajo sus manos por mis piernas y las levanto dejando las rodillas levantadas y mis pies recargados sobre la orilla del escritorio, volvió su recorrido hasta encontrarse con mis braguitas y las saco lentamente, este silencio no era habitual entre nosotros pero estaba tan ansiosa que no podía abrir la boca para decir algo, así que lo deje seguir, saco su miembro y lo rozo con mi sexo.

-¿Quieres esto Bella?-pregunto, sonreí porque por fin me complacía y me decía por mi nombre, asentí, confundida, no sabía si decirle Profesor o Edward, era raro.-Dilo preciosa.

-Sí, Edward.-dije, él sonrió, supongo que mi respuesta era la correcta, se acostó sobre mí y me beso mientras se introducía centímetro a centímetro en mi coño húmedo, cuando llego al fondo ambos jadeamos sobre nuestros labios.-Oh.

-Bella eres jodidamente perfecta.-dijo entre jadeos, sonreí aun en mi inconsciencia y jadeos.-Serás mi perdición nena.

-Tú eres mi perdición.-dije entre gemidos, se movió lento al principio pero pronto subió el ritmo y yo me empuje hacia su pené y jadeamos cuando chocaron nuestros cuerpo, fue nuevo y nos gusto así que seguí haciéndolo, él jadeaba y gemía al igual que yo, estábamos completamente perdidos en el placer, y en una estocada certera ambos nos corrimos gritando el nombre del otro, mis piernas se estiraron cansadas y acalambradas por la posición y él me llevo con él hasta la silla donde habíamos comenzado, mi pelo se pegaba a mi rostro por el sudor y sus cobrizos mechones se pegaban a su frente, sonrió torcido y dejo un beso en mi frente.

-Eso estuvo bueno.-dijo aun jadeante, sonreí y asentí, no tenía fuerzas para hablar.-¿Quieres descansar preciosa?-asentí otra vez, se levanto conmigo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta su cama, se acostó a mi lado y nos quedamos ahí descansando, no quería dormirme pues debía volver a casa a las 8 pero mis parpados pesaban, apenas me estaba acostumbrando a esto y sin duda era cansado, él debía tener más experiencia pero yo tal vez le pidiera que un día si nos dedicáramos a las asesorías para recobrar fuerzas, aunque eso de perder un día de placer por estudiar no sonaba nada atractivo.-Duerme nena.

-No puedo-dije bostezando-Debo volver a casa a las 8.

-Yo me quedaré despierto y te despierto cuando debas irte. ¿Sí?

-Bien-accedí porque en realidad me moría de sueño, me acomode en su pecho, se sorprendió ante ese gesto pero no dijo nada, solo me abrazo como si fuera un bebé y rápidamente me quede dormida.

Abrí mis ojos en la penumbra de la habitación y me sorprendí al ver a Edward completamente dormido pegándome a su pecho de forme posesiva, sus cabellos más enredados de lo habitual y sus labios se abrían un poco suspirando entre sueños, por un minuto me quede perdida en su atractivo rostro pero entonces me golpeo la ansiedad ¿Qué hora era? Me asome por encima de Edward para ver la hora y mis ojos se abrieron al ver que era más de la media noche ¡MIS PADRES VAN A MATARME! Empecé a moverme para levantarme, Edward se negaba a soltarme y yo estaba alterada, me estire y tome su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche, marque rápidamente el numero de Rose, iba a llamar a mi padre pero eso sería un error, seguro querría matarme.

-Bueno-dijo somnolienta.

-Rose-dije preocupada pero en susurros no quería despertar a Edward.

-¡Isabella Swan! Sí pensabas quedarte en la casa de tu adorado maestro mínimo pudiste avisarme, tus padres me llamaron hace casi 3 horas para saber dónde estabas.

-Oh por Dios. ¡Van a matarme!

-Tranquila, les dije que te quedaste a dormir aquí, mi madre nos ayudara le dije que no debía preocuparse que estabas con tu novio.

-¿Y te creyó?

-Sí, le dije que lo conocía y que él te cuidaría.

-Gracias Rose, te debo la vida.

-Lo sé, me la cobrare algún día, pero la próxima me avisas antes de quedarte con él.

-No tenía planeado quedarme con él, Rose, nos quedamos dormidos.-intente explicar.

-Bien, ahora mañana nos vemos en la esquina de la escuela para llegar juntas y que nadie sospeche ¿ok?

-Sí.-dije más tranquila-Otra vez, gracias.

-De nada amiga, ahora duerme.

-Buenas noches.

-Ni siquiera tengo que desearte buenas noches.-dijo con doble sentido y colgó, me gire y vi a Edward con sus ojos somnolientos.

-Hola-dije bajito, se sorprendió al verme y la oscuridad.

-Oh por Dios, me quede dormido ¿Qué hora es?

-Pasada la media noche.-sus ojos se abrieron mucho.-Tranquilo, Rose le dijo a mis padres que me quede a dormir con ella, nos veremos en la esquina de la escuela para llegar juntas-suspiro más tranquilo y me abrazo de nuevo cerrando sus ojos.

-Entonces duerme preciosa.-dijo bajito, sonreí y me acomode entre sus brazos, dormí como un bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno primero que nada, lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada la escuela me tiene atareada pero ya volví y espero les guste el capítulo y dejen sus Reviews :3<strong>


	6. Adicto

_**"Adicto"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano para poder tomar una ducha rápida antes de que Edward despertara, me levante y me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, ¿En qué momento me habrá quitado la falda?, la vi doblada en la silla y sonreí tiernamente, me cubrí con las sabanas dejándolo a él con las cobija, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y su boca un poco abierta, se veía bastante guapo, suspire y camine hasta el baño, ahí había bastantes toallas dobladas así que me quite las sabanas y las puse sobre un estante perfectamente dobladas, camine hasta la ducha y abrí las llaves acomodándola a mi gusto, tibia, me metí al agua cerrando mis ojos y dejando que mis músculos se relajaran, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me golpearon y sonreí, sin duda había sido una buena fantasía, podía tachar de mi lista eso, ¿Cuáles otras cumpliríamos? La sola expectativa me puso los nervios de punta, de pronto sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor logrando que pegara un grito y saltara un paso adelante, él empezó a reír por su travesura y yo lo miré mal.

-Casi me matas del susto.-dije como niña chiquita, tal vez debería corregir esas reacciones, no quería que me dejara por inmadura pero lo que hizo me sorprendió, sonrió dulcemente y me tomo de las mejillas para darme un beso como el de ayer, dulce, tierno, lento y acompasado, su lengua recorría mi boca y se adueñaba de ella a su placer, mientras pequeños jadeos salían de mí, se separo con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Me perdonas?-sonreí y asentí aun perdida en las sensaciones-Ahora creo que lo mejor sería bañarnos juntos para ahorrar agua.

-¿Otra fantasía?-pregunte sonriente, él sonrió y beso mis labios rápidamente.

-Algo así.-nos empezamos a besar bajo la llave del agua y a tocarnos mutuamente, su cuerpo bien formado y atlético me llamaba a tocarlo y acariciarlo, así que lo hice a mi gusto, yo creí que tal vez aquí también tendríamos sexo pero entonces empezó a lavar mi cuerpo con una fragancia como a menta, no era lo mío exactamente pero él solía oler así, era un aroma masculino y refrescante.-No tengo eso que usas tú, como con olor a fresas pero me gusta que tu aroma sea el mío.-dijo sonriente-Aunque sin duda extrañaré tu delicioso aroma.

-¿Te gusta tanto?-pregunte perdida por sus caricias suaves sobre mi cuerpo.

-Sí, me gusta bastante, otra cosa tuya a la que me volví adicto-¿Qué otras cosas? Quería preguntar pero dentro de mí algo me decía que no era lo correcto, sí llevaba esta plática a un área sentimental estaría en terreno peligroso. Él seguía acariciando mi cuerpo con sus manos, lavándome poco a poco, luego tomo el shampoo-Date la vuelta, hermosa.-note el cambio, él solía llamarme "preciosa" y me gustaba pero podía acostumbrarme a "Hermosa", sonreí mientras su manos masajeaban mi cabeza, me perdí en esa relajante sensación, cuando termino enjuago mi cuerpo bajo el agua y sonrió satisfecho.

-Ahora yo quiero lavarte a ti.-dije sonriente, repetí lo que él había hecho conmigo, excepto que en su caso debía agacharse para que yo pudiera lavar su cabello. Terminamos los dos limpios y sonrientes, él me llevaba abrazada por la cintura hasta la habitación, mientras él se vestía yo fui en busca de mis cosas para vestirme rápidamente, me puse uno de mis conjuntos nuevos como ropa interior pues no tenía otra cosa, vi que Edward tenía un bote de lavandería y me di el atrevimiento de poner ahí mi ropa interior, mañana la tomaría para llevármela a casa. Me puse mis camisa y falda, y me cepille el cabello, busque mis utensilios en la mochila, siempre llevaba un desodorante y un perfume para después de las practicas de porristas, y finalmente fui al baño de nuevo para lavarme los dientes, tome el cepillo de Edward puesto que no tenía el mío.

Fui hasta la sala para salir antes que él pero él me atrapo en la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto besando mi cuello.

-Pues debo ir a clases y debo ver a Rose antes para llegar juntas.

-Yo te llevo, te dejo donde Rose te recogerá.-dijo besando mi cuello.

-¿Seguro? ¿No temes que nos vean?

-Sí alguien nos ve decimos que te vi unas calles atrás y te ofrecí llevarte.

-Bien, si tú estás seguro yo también.-nos giramos y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Un momento ¿Por qué Rosalie te cubrió?-oh vaya, ayer no me había detenido a pensar en eso, me mordí el labio al darme cuenta de que acababa de descubrirme, me sonroje furiosamente, seguro se enojaría conmigo.-Bella…-inicio al darse cuenta de que Rose sabía todo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero Rose es mi mejor amiga, jamás dirá nada.-dije intentando que confiara en mí, hice ojos de gato para convencerlo.

-Nena no podrás hacerme esos ojos cada que quieras convencerme.

-Puedo intentarlo.-dije con una tímida sonrisa.

-Confiare en ti y en tu confianza por Rose, pero solo ella ¿ok?-pregunto, sonreí y asentí enérgica.

Después de un viaje en su auto me baje para correr al auto de Rose, ella me miro con esa sonrisa de "Quiero saberlo todo" me sonroje pero asentí, llegamos juntas a la escuela y fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases, el día paso volando pero cuando estaba por irme a casa, me tope con Edward en la entrada y me jalo dentro de un salón mientras el resto salía.

-Nena no podremos vernos hoy.-dijo con una mueca.

-Oh.-no sabía si preguntar o no.

-Son asuntos familiares nada preocupante, pero quería avisarte.-

-Claro.-dije sonriente-Pero quiero un beso.-dije estirando mis labios, él me sonrió con dulzura y me dio un beso igual al de la mañana, sonreí y me despedí de él. Al llegar a casa me tope con mi madre, pero yo estaba cansada y quería tomar una pequeña siesta.

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

-Hola mami.-dije acercándome y le di un beso en la mejilla.-Bien ¿Cómo va la casa?

-Perfecta, aunque aun me faltan un montón de habitaciones.

-Te diviertes al menos.

-Sí.-dijo sonriente.-Por cierto ayer casi le da un infarto a tu padre si no es porque Rose nos dio señales de ti habrías tenido a toda la policía de Forks buscándote.

-Lo siento mamá, juro que no volverá a pasar. Es que me quede dormida y estaba cansada así que no desperté si no hasta muy tarde y Rose me dijo que ya les había avisado.

-Bien, confiamos en ti ángel. Ahora ya está la comida lista, si quieres comer, yo debo salir corriendo para ir a ver unas cosas de la casa pero nos vemos en la cena.

-Claro, adiós mamá.

-Adiós nena.-apenas mi madre se fue, subí a mi habitación y me cambie desde la ropa interior hasta la ropa normal, me puse un cómodo pants y una playera tipo polo, me puse a hacer tarea y luego caí dormida en mi cama, desperté a las 5 de la tarde y baje por algo de comer, me serví un poco y me puse a ver la televisión, vi Friends un rato, amaba esa serie, cada personaje tenía su propia personalidad y juntos complementaban el grupo, había drama, comedia, amor, amistad, todo lo que les falta a las comedias de hoy en día.

Termino el programa y subí para terminar mis tareas, a las 8 yo estaba muy cansada así que me dormí sin esperar a mis padres, tenía mucho sueño, le mande un mensaje a Edward antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo que decía "Extrañe mis asesorías, duerme bien. B" escribir eso había sido más pesado de lo que esperaba, borre miles de veces el mensaje, inicio con un "Te extrañe" pero eso sería muy intenso, luego quise darle frescura y quise que pareciera que solo extrañaba lo que hacíamos aunque por dentro supiera que no era así, y finalmente no sabía si ponerle "Te quiero, Bella" me fui por el atajo sencillo y solo puse "B".

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo de cada viernes, espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews ya saben si tienen alguna duda o comentario pueden dejarlo aquí o en un PM responderé en cuanto pueda. :3<strong>


	7. Porrista

_**"Porrista"**_

_**Bella Pov **_

Al día siguiente me sentía extrañamente triste, no era como que quisiera llorar, solo sentía que algo me faltaba, suspire y seguí con mi rutina, salí temprano después de despedirme de mis padres, fui hasta la parada del autobús, me puse los audífonos, escuchando un poco de todo, me saltaba las canciones cursis, pero entonces una canción inicio a sonar y me puso la piel chinita, ¿Dios jugaba conmigo?, era una canción de Paulina Goto "Llévame despacio", cada letra hacía que pensara en él, era la canción más dulce y cursi que había, y aun así no la quite porque empecé a cantarla bajito haciendo que la ventana se empañara, porque todas me traían a la mente a Edward y realmente no quería tener ese tipo de sentimientos, no debía dejar que mi corazón se enamorara de él, ahora lo veía como mi crush o algo así, si tal vez estaba enamorada pero no creía amarlo, al menos eso esperaba.

Llegue a la escuela y vi su volvo estacionado, sonreí y casi quise correr hasta él para que me diera un beso, sentía que lo necesitaba, pero me trague esa sensación, no debía besarlo aquí. Así que seguí mi camino y fui a ver a las chicas, estaban platicando sobre la salida del sábado, me uní y seguimos hablando de eso.

-¿Entonces qué les parece ir a "Finale"? Es un nuevo lugar.-dijo Rose sonriente, sonaba a que era un lugar realmente entretenido, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que tenía temáticas, pues en Forks, los lugares tenían nombres como "El Bar de Bill" osea nada interesante, pero ese sonaba a otro cuento.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente?-pregunto Ángela.

-Pues se supone que debes ir como un angelito o como un ángel caído.-dijo Rose sonriente, obvio ya tenía su traje de "ángel caído" sexy.

-¡Eso suena genial!-grito Tanya.

-Yo me apunto.-dije sonriente, sonaba realmente interesante.

-Claro, necesitamos un angelito en el grupo-dijo Jessica, la mire con los ojos entrecerrados y luego me reí, si supieran, solo Rose comprendió y se rió conmigo.

-Bueno nos vemos en Literatura mis niñas.-dijo Rose pasando a su salón, así cada una se fue, hasta que Tanya y yo nos quedamos solas a ver al aburrido maestro de Derecho.

-Entonces ¿serás el Ángel del grupo?-pregunto con una sonrisa, rodee los ojos, sabía que terminaría siendo el dichoso "Ángel" así que solo asentí.

-Alguien debe serlo.

-Y quien mejor que tú.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Así es, ustedes son un montón de pervertidas.-dije divertida.

-Nos adoras Bella.

-Claro.-dije sarcástica, ella sonrió y siguió con sus cosas. Después de las dos clases más aburridas del mundo, por fin fuimos a la que tanto esperaba, ahí se encontraba mi Profesor favorito, con una enorme sonrisa me recibió, generalmente yo llegaba incluso antes que él así que verlo ahí sin duda me alegro, pero cuando la letra de la canción de esta mañana comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza me detuvo completamente.

**"****Tengo que decir **

**Soy cómplice de un corazón **

**Que solo piensa en ti"**

Mi corazón latía alterado y él me miro con el ceño fruncido, pero es que no podía moverme, me puse a enumerar sus hermosos rasgos, era simplemente hermoso, trague en seco, no quería esos sentimientos, no quería arruinar nuestro trato con mi tonterías, cerré mis ojos y sonreí cuando los abrí, aquí nada paso, él me sonrió de vuelta y yo me perdí en su sonrisa…

**"****Llévame despacio **

**Cuida los segundos **

**Al besar mis labios **

**Nos espera el mundo **

**Para enamorarnos **

**Que el tiempo no pase **

**Que nada rebase al **

**Amor"**

No quise pensar eso, no iba a permitirlo, seguí mi camino hasta mi lugar y le dedique una sonrisa para que no pensara que me estaba volviendo loca, aunque ¿Cuándo he sido normal en su clase? Veía en sus ojos que quería besarme tanto como yo quería besarlo a él, pero no podía, no debía, debía controlar mis hormonas y esperar paciente a que fuéramos a su apartamento donde podría besarlo cuanto quisiera.

La clase pasó como siempre, todos poniéndole atención a mi Guapo Profesor, mientras yo me perdía en él, su forma de mirarme discretamente y regalándome sonrisas secretas, al final salí con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro. Después del largo y agotador día de escuela, me tope con Edward en la entrada, acababa de terminar las practicas de animadoras así que me sorprendí, él me sonrió y me llamo, corrí esperando que nadie me viera, me mantuve en una distancia que pareciera que solo hablaba con el Maestro.

Él se asomo y fijándose a nuestro alrededor, me tomo la mano y me llevo dentro de algún lugar, parecía un laboratorio. Lo mire sorprendida pero cuando tomo mis labios de forma ruda y apasionada simplemente deje de pensar, cuando nos separamos sonrió coqueto.

-Hola hermosa.

-Hola Profesor.

-Te extrañe ayer.-dijo en mi oído, me sorprendí de aquello, yo que me había matado pensando si podía decir aquello y él me lo suelta así nada más. Sus manos sostenían mis caderas y me pegaban a su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Quisiera llevarte a mi apartamento ahora mismo y perderme en ti el resto de la tarde.-solté un gemido involuntario y él sonrió en mi cuello.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-un pequeño gruñido salió de sus labios.

-Odio decir esto, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Qué?

-Pues debo terminar el asunto del que te hable ayer, así que no puedo llevarte a mi apartamento ahora como quisiera.-yo que lo había extrañado como si hubiéramos estado separados semanas enteras, lo bese, si no podíamos ir a su apartamento lo haría aquí, pero lo quería ahora.-Bella…-dijo entre jadeos, pero no soltó mi cuerpo.

-Quiero que me folles aquí…-dije mientras comenzaba a sacar su corbata-Y ahora…-dije firme, él jadeo y antes de darme cuenta me levanto y pego a la pared.

-¿Eso quieres hermosa?-pregunto mientras mordía levemente mi cuello, llevaba mi uniforme de Porrista así que eso parecía una nueva fantasía.

-Sí.-dije jadeante.

-Bien.-dijo fuerte y metió sus manos por mi falda.-Está falda te queda muy sexy Isabella.

-¿Le gusta Profesor?

-Me encanta.-paso sus manos por mi vientre y las metió por mi top para levantarlo y sacarlo de un movimiento rápido. Gimió y me mordió levemente el seno, jadee y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse involuntarias.-Será rápido y fuerte.

-¡Sí!-grite cuando saco mi falda de un tirón y toco mi centro con sus expertos dedos.-¡Edward!-jadee, él sonrió y de un rápido movimiento saco su enorme polla, grande y gruesa, me había vuelto sin duda adicta a eso también, de una fuerte estocada se perdió en mi interior, sacándome un grito que quedo silenciado en sus labios, jadeamos mientras nuestros labios peleaban por llevar el ritmo y nuestros cuerpos se movían sincronizados. Ambos tuvimos orgasmos fuertes que nos hicieron caer al suelo, él me sostuvo en sus piernas evitando que cayera al frío piso.

-Se ha vuelto una pervertida Señorita Swan.

-Tengo un buen Profesor, Edward.-dije sonriente.

-Creo que con esto podre sobrevivir este día.

-Yo también.-nos arreglamos la ropa y cada uno salió por su lado, yo fui a las regaderas y él supongo que a su casa, cuando salí al patio para irme, vi que el carro de Edward seguía ahí, pero supuse que aun estaba dentro, me gire y seguí caminando topándome con el cuerpo de alguien, era grande y su pecho fuerte, levante la mirada para pedir disculpas pero una sonrisa inmensa apareció en mis labios.

-Hola.-dijo él sonriente, sonreí y salte abrazando su cuello.

-¡JAKE!-estaba feliz de verlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero les guste, coo ven llego Jake, ¿Qué creen que tenga que ver en la historia? dejen sus Reviews ;) <strong>


	8. Terminó

_**"Terminó"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

-Hola.-dijo él sonriente, sonreí y salte abrazando su cuello.

-¡JAKE!-estaba feliz de verlo.

-Bella.-dijo bajito abrazándome fuerte y levantándome del piso, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez.-Vine por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí, quiero llevarte a comer y luego tal vez una película.

-Eso sería genial.-dije sonriente-Pero debo ir a cambiarme a casa primero.

-Claro, te llevo.

-Bien.-nos subimos a su moto, no era lo mejor dado que traía falda pero no tenía otra forma de ir así que no me quedo otra opción. Sentí una mirada sobre nosotros antes de salir de la escuela, pero al girarme no había nadie, suspire y seguí adelante, luego de cambiarme salimos rumbo a la Push, al parecer iríamos todos, lo malo de tener amigos en la Push era que ellos eran solo chicos, nada de mujeres, por eso mis amigas eran de Forks, pero al parecer esta vez iríamos Seth, Jake, Paul y yo, había extrañado a los chicos, solo venía a verlos cuando Jake venía al pueblo, mi padre no me dejaría venir de otra forma, Seth era el único de mi edad, éramos como hermanitos según los demás, nosotros al ser los más pequeños tanto en edad como en estatura, no nos quedaba más que andar juntos para todos lados, cuando éramos niños nosotros dos nunca pudimos entrar a los juegos mecánicos de la feria que venía cada año, siempre nos faltaban centímetros, luego en la primaria cuando aun íbamos juntos en la escuela, nosotros andábamos juntos para todos lados, luego en la secundaría él y el resto de los chicos entraron a las escuelas de La Push, así que me quede sola, ahí conocí a mis mejores amigas, excepto a Rose, ella siempre fue mi amiga, solo no se llevaba bien con Jake.

En fin, durante los años que pasamos juntos, si bien Seth era mi amigo de aventuras, Jake siempre fue mi mejor amigo, él me dio mi primer beso cuando tenía 12 y lo odie, él tenía 3 años más y sabía lo que hacía, pero yo que nunca había besado a nadie, sentí asco y repulsión, era como compartir babas según mi mente infantil así que no volví a hablarle por un tiempo de lo enojada que estaba, por eso no volví a besar a nadie, sabía que no iba a volver a ser igual pero el trauma no se había ido, después de que supere mi enojo con él, volvimos a ser amigos, y volví a juntarme con los chicos, ahora Paul estaba de novio con Rachel, la hermana menor de Jake y Seth era un soltero empedernido, Jake y yo habíamos sido los inmunes al amor, hasta ahora ninguno había hablado de relaciones o amores, solo amistades y nada más, claro que ahora yo tenía a Edward pero no podía hablar de eso, no debía hacerlo.

Fuimos a comer, Paul llevo a Rachel también, así que éramos los 5, comimos y reímos, platicamos sobre cosas del pasado y nuestras aventuras, luego fuimos al cine, escogimos una película de miedo, yo me la pase con el rostro cubierto, sin duda este no era mi genero, Seth se reía de mí y Jake me miraba extrañamente, luego del cine yo debía ir a casa, ya eran las 7 y debía estar ahí a las 8, Jake se ofreció a llevarme y acepte porque no tenía ganas de caminar, estaba en la puerta de mi casa despidiéndome de Jake cuando él cruzo muchos limites, me beso, fue como volver a mi niñez, volví a odiarlo, pero no de la misma forma, era completamente diferente, no era que me diera asco, era que yo no deseaba ese beso, no quería sentir sus labios y jamás lo vería de una manera diferente a un amigo, lo empuje enojada y me limpie los labios, tal vez era dramática pero no quería ese beso y él me había besado a la fuerza.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-dije molesta, cruce mis brazos en mi pecho lo mire muy mal, él frunció el ceño.

-Bella yo…yo quiero tener algo más que una amistad contigo.-dijo sincerándose ¿desde cuándo se sentía así?

-¿Qué?-pregunte realmente sorprendida.

-Dame una oportunidad Bella.-dijo tomando mi mano de nuevo, las cosas con Jake eran raras a veces pero nunca pensé que fuera porque él sentía eso, era difícil, él es mi mejor amigo, no quiero perderlo, pero aunque sé que él sería la seguridad, él que mis padres amarían y todos adorarían, yo no siento nada por él, es mi amigo y punto, prefiero arriesgarme en una relación que no sé si llegara a algún lado, que tener algo con Jake, es estúpido y lo sé, pero así me sentía, no había punto en que en serio me pusiera a Jake como posible pareja, simplemente no entraba en esa categoría.

-No puedo.-dije sincera.

-Por favor.-dijo casi rogando, quería esconderme de esto, ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

-No, Jake yo no siento eso por ti.

-Pero con el tiempo…

-No.-dije firme y solté mi mano de las suyas.-Eres mi amigo y te quiero pero nada más, creí que sentías lo mismo, pero ahora siento que debemos alejarnos un tiempo.

-Bella…

-No digo que ya no seremos amigos Jake, pero tú necesitas aclarar todo eso, y será malo que yo te tenga aquí conmigo, pidiéndote que seas mi amigo cuando yo sé que tú no quieres más, sería como jugar con tus sentimientos y no puedo hacer eso.

-Bella no puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti.

-Es lo mejor para los dos.

-¿Hay alguien más?

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás con alguien más?-pregunto otra vez, jalo mi mano lastimando mi muñeca.

-Me estas lastimando.-dije intentando zafarme de su agarre pero él no me soltaba.

-Dime Bella ¿hay alguien más?-pregunto aun más molesto, me dolía mi brazo y él no parecía querer soltarme, entonces sentí como alguien me tomaba por la cintura y hacía que Jacob me soltara.

-Creo que mi hija te dejo en claro que no quería nada contigo.-dijo mi padre bastante molesto, me puso detrás de él, vi a Jacob palidecer, mi padre era un hombre que daba miedo, era alto y con gestos bruscos, y cuando iba de policía era aun más intimidante.

-Yo…

-No te quiero volver a ver aquí Jacob, creí que eras un buen muchacho pero ya veo que me equivoque.

-Papá…-intente intervenir pero no me dejo.

-Ahora le pedirás una disculpa a Isabella y te irás.-Jacob trago en seco y asintió tímidamente.

-Lo siento Bella.-dijo bajito, yo asentí, no esperaba que este día terminara así, él se fue y mi padre me llevo dentro de la casa, se fijo en mi mano y vio que tenía marcados los dedos de Jacob en mi muñeca, seguro mañana se pondría morado.

-Ven te pondré pomada.-dijo llevándome hasta la cocina, me coloco un poco de pomada y cuando iba a ponerme la venda entro mi madre a la habitación.

-Hola cariño.-dijo acercándose pero entonces noto lo que mi padre hacía.-Oh por Dios, ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto con ojos de real preocupación.

-Fue un accidente.-mentí pobremente, ella me miro esperando una mejor explicación.-Jacob me dijo que quería ser algo más que amigos, me negué y se molesto.-mi madre de inmediato se preocupo por lo que Jacob podría llegar a hacerme, yo la verdad no temía de él, solo fue un momento, él era un chico explosivo pero jamás me lastimaría adrede.

-Tranquila amor, ese chico no le hará nada a Bella, te lo prometo.-dijo mi padre tomando a mi madre del rostro y mirándola a los ojos, él tenía el poder de calmarla muy fácilmente.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto.

-Sí. Ahora ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar?-dijo más tranquilo, sonreí y asentí, aunque solo fue para tranquilizarlos a ellos, yo aun tenía los nervios de punta.

-Solo me cambio por algo más cómodo.-dijo mi madre, asentí, ambos se fueron a cambiar y mientras aproveche para mandarle un mensaje a Edward.

**_"__Hola, espero hayas arreglado todo. Te extraño. Bella"_**

Estaba un poco sensible y me sorprendí queriendo que él estuviera aquí conmigo y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero lamentablemente eso no se podía, él no respondió mi mensaje y yo lo deje pasar, tal vez aun estaba con sus padres, fuimos a cenar y pasamos un rato en familia, en realidad estaba más tranquila ahora, pero entonces mientras mi padre pagaba y yo iba al tocador para lavarme las manos, lo vi, mis ojos se posaron en ese par de personas sentadas a lo lejos, ¿Qué significa eso? Sentí un dolor en mi pecho al que no quise darle nombre, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era. Ella era castaña y un poco más alta que yo por lo que lograba ver, su cabello era corto y sus ojos de un color extraño que no lograba identificar, él estaba de espaldas así que solo veía que llevaba un traje y su habitual cabello revuelto.

Sonreían y hablaban de todo, sus ojos se encontraban de vez en cuando, pero entonces mi madre me llamo para irnos, vi como pedían la cuenta y mi corazón se pregunto ¿ahora a dónde irán? No quería una respuesta porque no quería llevarme una decepción, fui con mis padres y me fui del lugar, ese era el final, lo habíamos dicho, era total exclusividad y eso no era lo que yo esperaba así que se acabo, no iba a ser la que llenara sus lapsos de sequía cuando no tuviera con quien acostarse, no era una cualquiera y no lo iba a ser por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco tarde pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y dejen sus lindos Reviews, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar lo que sea y responderé cuanto antes, espero les esté gustando la novela :D<strong>


	9. Rota

_**"Rota"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Durante el resto de la noche no pude dormir, él no contesto mi mensaje y eso solo empeoraba las cosas, no podía parar de hacerme preguntas, ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿La habría llevado a su apartamento? ¿Le habría hecho el amor en la misma cama en la que me entregue a él? Todas esas y más preguntas golpeaban mi mente y quería dejar de pensar, no quería ser masoquista pero el dolor estaba ahí y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Al día siguiente mis ojos estaban un poco hinchados, sí, había sucumbido al dolor y me había permitido soltar algunas lágrimas, pero no iba a dejarlo ver que había sufrido por ello, aunque tal vez él sería tan hipócrita que seguiría como si ayer no hubiera tenido una cita, eso me hizo enojar, prefería que me dijera que se terminaba a que me dijera alguna mentira, odiaba que la gente jugara conmigo y yo no había aceptado una relación abierta así que al diablo, si él no terminaba esto, lo haría yo.

Hice toda mi rutina normal, pero hoy me maquille un poco más para que mis ojeras no se notaran, fui a la escuela totalmente tranquila, ya me había liberado con llorar por algo que ni siquiera tenía definido, iba preparada para acabar con esto. Llegue a la escuela y no me permití buscar su auto, pase de largo y fui con mis amigas, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, hoy por fin el amado viernes había llegado y nosotras teníamos grandes planes para mañana así que hoy tal vez iríamos a la casa de Rose pues ella había conseguido los disfraces de todas.

-Belli ¿lista para mañana?-dijo Tanya sonriente.

-Más que lista.-dije con una gran sonrisa, quería una noche divertida y alocada, por primera vez no sería la única tranquila del grupo.

-Genial. Entonces ¿vamos a mi casa después de clases?-pregunto Rose, dándome una mirada de ¿Puedes? Ella sabía de mi trato así que tal vez por eso preguntaba.

-Claro.-dije segura, ella frunció un poco el ceño pero luego sonrió dejándolo pasar.

Fuimos directo a clases y Tanya y yo pasamos la clase entera hablando de mañana, bueno ella hablaba, yo escuchaba y sonreía ante sus locuras. Luego a Biología y luego a mi propio infierno, Literatura. No sabía porque justo ahora me temblaban las piernas y temía más que nada verlo a la cara, pero puse mis nervios de lado, podía hacerlo, él se había equivocado, no yo y no iba a temer nada. Todas nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y él entro poco después, guapo y arrebatadoramente sexy, quería mirarlo y besarlo pero no podía, no dejaría que volviera a lastimarme.

-Buenos días.-dijo con un tono serio que tomo por sorpresa a todas, yo no respondí, el resto de las chicas lo hicieron, Rose me miro extraño y yo solo levante los hombros como restándole importancia, me obligue a no perderme en su voz o sus ojos, puse total atención al tema, nada más, él se notaba serio pero no me importaba, ya no más.

Cuando la clase termino, salí antes que todas, no quería hablarle, no aun. Rose logro alcanzarme y me miro sorprendida, me tomo de la mano y me llevo fuera hasta las gradas, no quería hablar pero con Rose esa excusa no serviría.

-Quiero una explicación Isabella, así que habla.

-No es nada importante Rose.

-Claro que sí, tú aunque quieras poner esa falsa sonrisa, se nota que vienes de un ánimo horrible y él que siempre viene sonriente, llego más que molesto. ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo malo?

-No me hizo nada, bueno…

-¿Qué paso?-repitió alterada.

-Ayer lo vi cenando con otra en un restaurante cuando fui a cenar con mis padres.-dije sin querer decir más.

-¿Terminaron entonces?-pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-Aun no, pero no pasa de hoy.-dije segura aunque me doliera.

-¿Él sabe que lo viste?

-No. Pero yo se lo diré y terminaré con esto.

-¿Y cómo estás con eso?-pregunto más tranquila, intentado calmar mis sentimientos me gire y le sonreí pero al final no pude y un sollozo salió de mí, ella me abrazo y aunque no solté ni una lágrima el dolor si estaba ahí y sollozaba fuertemente.

-No sé porque me siento así.-dije sofocada.

-Tranquila cariño, es algo así como tu primera relación, es normal.

-Pero no era real, Dios, llevamos una semana y estoy sufriendo, soy más inmadura de lo que pensé-dije entre sollozos.

-No eres inmadura. Era tu amor platónico y que alguien así de importante te lastime debe ser duro.

-Solo necesito terminar con esto y seguir adelante.-me iba a separar de ella pero entonces notó mi muñeca vendada.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Nada importante, te lo prometo, solo fue un accidente.-dije, no quería hablar de lo de Jacob, eso era tema aparte y no quería hablar de eso ahora.

-Bueno, vamos, seguro está por terminar la clase.

-Sí.-fuimos y terminamos el día tranquilamente, ella intentaba distraerme con la salida del sábado pero la verdad se acercaba y no había nada que la detuviera. Así que cuando íbamos fuera para ir a casa de Rose, la mire pidiendo que esperara, ella asintió y se fue con la chicas mientras yo suspiraba y caminaba de regreso, era la hora.

Llegue al salón donde él estaba guardando sus cosas, aun se notaba de mal humor y yo no estaba mejor pero debía ser fuerte. Entre sin tocar y él se giro a mirarme, estaba por decir algo pero al verme solo se quedo callado, suspire y termine de entrar.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dije cerrando la puerta, me quede ahí parada, me negaba a acercarme a él, sería jugar con fuego.

-¿Qué se supone que tienes para decir?-dijo molesto, fruncí el ceño, aquí la única que podía estar enojada era yo.

-La que debería preguntar eso soy yo.-dije molesta, pero él sonrió sarcástico.

-Que hipócrita Señorita Swan.

-¿Qué?

-Acaso ahora vas a culparme a mí de lo que paso ayer.

-¿Es qué yo tengo la culpa?-pregunte alterada.

-¿Quién más? O bueno también tu amiguito.

-¿Amiguito?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Sabes una cosa, sabía que meterme con una niñita era estúpido pero jamás creí que en cuanto calmaras tus deseos por mí, seguirías con el siguiente.-me enoje, me estaba insultando y eso jamás, me acerque y le pegue una buena cachetada. No dije nada, no quería hablarle, él en cambio tenía otros planes.-Debí saberlo, con esos atuendos, no podías ser más que una zorra.-eso me lleno de rabia pero estaba más que nada herida, jamás pensé que él pensará así de mí. Me trague todo eso y lo mire fijo, haría lo que venía hacer.

-Se acabo.-dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Hipócrita sería que creyeras que seguiríamos.-dijo cínico.

-No te preocupes, no lo creía.-dije igual de sínica y me gire para irme, pero él me tomo del brazo, agradecí que no fuera el que Jacob había lastimado.

-¡No te irás así nada más!-dijo enojado y me beso, no fue como antes, no era dulce, no era lento, no era apasionado. Era simplemente brusco, estaba descargando toda su furia en ese beso, lo quise alejar pero él no me soltó, al contrario me pego más a él y me llevo hasta el suelo, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de prepararme, solo saco su erección y movió mis bragas para meterse de una fuerte estocada en mí, me dolió, fue como si me desgarraran por dentro, y más que nada me dolía el odio en sus ojos, mis ojos se llenaron de las lágrimas que no había dejado salir antes y comencé a llorar, pero a él no le importo, él siguió en lo suyo hasta que se descargo completamente, cuando termino pego su frente a la mía y jadeaba.-Bella…-pero no lo deje terminar, me levante y acomode mi ropa, no iba a dejarlo seguir lastimándome así, él también se levanto y cuando iba a salir volvió a detenerme, noto la venda en mi muñeca y me miro preocupado, quise reírme en su cara, maldito hipócrita.-¿Qué te paso?

-Nada que te importe-grite muerta de rabia y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, al llegar afuera vi a Rose sola en el estacionamiento, no sabía donde habían ido las chicas pero agradecía no estuvieran ahí, abrace a Rose con todas mis fuerzas, era la única que entendía mi dolor, ella me abrazo y me llevo dentro del auto.

Lo odiaba, todo eso que alguna vez sentí se había vuelto odio, me había hecho sentir una cualquiera, una maldita zorra, y había jugado con mi cuerpo, conmigo, me había demostrado que en realidad nunca habría amor y que solo había sido deseo, Rose intento consolarme pero realmente me sentía horrible, usada y asqueada, le pedí me llevara a mi casa, ella se quedo ahí conmigo y llamo a las chicas para decirles que nos veríamos hasta mañana, me metí a bañar y me hundí en la regadera, me sentía asqueada, quería borrarme sus besos y caricias, llore y sufrí, escuche la voz de Rose, pidiéndome saliera pero ahora quería llorar sola, después saldría pero ahora no quería que me viera así.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, desde aquí viene le drama de la novela así que prepárense ;) <strong>

**¿Cuántas se decepcionaron del Profesor? **

**Aun quedan muchas sorpresas, está historia que inicio como un pequeño short-fic se convirtió en una novela más larga de lo que creí que sería, no es nada igual a lo que he escrito así que espero les guste :D **

**Pues espero les guste el capítulo dejen sus Reviews, ya van más de 100 y eso me pone muy feliz y se los agradezco mucho. **


	10. Dolor

_**"Dolor"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Por fin cuando me harte de lavar mi cuerpo salí, Rose me vio tristemente, me vestí y me acosté en la cama, no quería pensar, no quería llorar, no quería, y ahí estaba el problema, no quería pero lo hacía, porque no podía dejar de hacerlo, ella hacía círculos en mi espalda mientras yo sacaba todo el dolor de mi cuerpo, aunque algo más doloroso vivía en mi corazón y ese tardaría más en salir.

Me quede dormida y al parecer Rose se fue a su casa, yo no quería salir de mi cuarto, estaba llena de coraje, estaba dolida, estaba terriblemente lastimada, había un dolor en mi interior que se negaba a sanar y no quería que mis padres me vieran así, mi madre paso a despedirse, dijo que iría solo medio día, mi padre había salido más temprano a Port Angels para ver un caso ahí, así que no volvería sino hasta mañana, me puse un pants y me quede en mi cama entre mis cobijas toda la mañana hasta que Rose se apareció en mi casa.

-Levántate Bella.

-No quiero salir.

-Oh claro que saldrás, te vas a levantar y nos iremos al club junto con las chicas, no dejaré que eso te tumbe.

-Ya me tumbo Rose.

-No, ahora levántate.

-No quiero Rose, ve tú. Yo no tengo ánimos para nada.

-Bella, te vas a levantar y me acompañaras.-dijo seria, sabía que discutir sería cosa de nunca acabar, al final me rendí y me levante, tome un baño y ella me dio mi disfraz que había traído con ella. Ella también se cambio, se maquillo y arreglo el cabello, luego siguió conmigo, al final estábamos listas para salir, yo no quería ir, en serio quería quedarme en mi casa y llorar, pero ella no me dejo.

Llegamos al lugar donde todas las chicas ya estaban, y yo tuve que poner mi más falsa sonrisa, ellas se divertían y mientras yo creía que está sería una gran noche, termine sentada en mi lugar sin hablar o pedir algo, ellas fueron a bailar, consiguieron los números de algunos chicos y yo solo las vi. Al final me canse de estar ahí y salí del lugar para irme, iba cruzando la calle cuando un estúpido a toda velocidad se freno al verme, pero fue muy tarde, todo se volvió oscuro.

_**Edward Pov**_

Cuando volví a Forks, sabía a lo que me precipitaba, Carlisle seguro ya tendría un trabajo para mí, Esme me querría tener en casa todo el tiempo y al ser el único de sus hijos en Forks, no tendría de otra más que aceptar ir. Esa era una de las razones por las que mantenía mi carrera oculta, quería salir adelante yo solo, no quería que ellos hicieran todo por mí, por eso les dije que había dejado la carrera de Medicina y en su lugar había tomado Literatura, sí había hecho las dos carreras pero en distintos momentos, pero nadie sabía de las practicas ni del año que había pasado trabajando en el hospital para tener mi carrera.

Claro que Carlisle tenía un empleo para mí, pero me negué y me puse a buscar algo yo solo, encontré un lugar en la preparatoria de Forks, y ahí la conocí, hermosa, pequeña, frágil, inocente, con los ojos más intensos que conocía, me perdí, ella era simplemente perfecta. Cada día de las primeras semanas la veía, tenía un grupo de amigas y ellas siempre eran las primeras en la clase, siempre sonrientes e intentando sonar coquetas me saludaban, yo solo sonreía me parecía dulce de un montón de niñas, pero de pronto ella comenzó a dejar de parecer una niña, llevaba la falda más corta y un pequeño escote, sus labios de un rojo intenso y con eso me tuvo en sus manos.

Después todo pasó muy rápido, terminamos en un trato difícil de explicar, yo había puesto las reglas, exclusividad, como una relación pero nada de sentimientos, ella acepto y yo me sentí completo, la tenía aunque sabía que era incorrecto y que tal vez estaba cometiendo muchos errores, pero la tenía. Saber que era el primero me hizo sentir como nunca antes, era extraña la sensación pero agradable, le quería mostrar todo lo que sabía, quería mostrarle el mundo del sexo, no tenía que haber amor de por medio para que fuera bueno, pero cuando me miraba con aquellos ojos tan puros, me hacía flaquear, le robaba besos a escondidas y quería más, la noche que durmió a mi lado fue la mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo, y me sorprendió porque yo no solía dormir con nadie, no desde Charlotte.

Charlotte si bien era un capítulo cerrado en mi vida, había dejado marcas de heridas y no sabía si estaban del todo cerradas, pero sabía que no quería arriesgarme otra vez. Cuando la conocí parecía tan inocente, tan dulce, tan tierna, era tan parecida a Bella, excepto que en ese momento ambos éramos unos adolescentes, nos conocimos en la Universidad, prácticamente mi primera novia, pues en Forks no tenía libertad, si alguna chica me hablaba mi madre lo sabría en menos de 10 minutos, era molesto, así que cuando la conocí y nos enamoramos fue como probar la libertad por primera vez.

Ella era pequeña, pelirroja y hermosa, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, para mí era perfecta, cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez, ella no era virgen lo cual me sorprendió pues ella decía que sí, dijo un montón de cosas para justificarse a pesar de que yo no pedí explicación, mientras fuera mía ahora no importaba el pasado.

Estuvimos juntos por dos años, cada que la veía mi corazón latía rápidamente y sentía que se detenía el mundo, estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero entonces aquella noche todo ocurrió, unos amigos me invitaron a ir a la fiesta de graduación de los de último año, Charlotte había dicho que debía ir a ver a sus padres y ese día no podríamos vernos así que acepte ir con los chicos, todo era diversión hasta que la vi, ella estaba ahí y no estaba sola, estaba en las piernas de un muchacho más grande que yo, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y él acariciaba sus piernas, mi dulce Charlotte no podía estar engañándome, cuando me vio ni siquiera se molesto en ocultarse, solo me sonrió cínicamente, estaba muerto de rabia quería golpear algo y lo único que hice fue perderme en alcohol, desde ese día me jure que nunca habría amor en mi vida, no volverían a lastimarme jamás.

Cuando conocí a Bella sentí cosas que nunca había sentido, era extraño pues ella era mi alumna, era una simple niña, pero no pude detenerme cuando la tome, era como el fruto prohibido y al tenerla tan entregada a mí me sentía raro, no sabía que otro nombre ponerle, era como felicidad pero mil veces mayor. Una semana, solo una semana y todo se fue a la mierda.

El miércoles no pude verla pues al parecer la duende y Em vendrían a la ciudad y mi madre nos quería a todos en casa, y luego el jueves otra vez, pero ese día cuando salí de la escuela con una jodida sonrisa en mi rostro por haberla tomado en el salón, la vi abrazada a un tipo, él la levantaba en sus brazos y sentí una opresión en el pecho, era un hombre celoso y ver a alguien tocando lo que era mío me volvió loco, ellos se fueron en una moto y ella iba abrazada a él, estaba muerto de celos pero no hice nada, quizá era solo un amigo, tampoco es como que lo haya besado, solo fue un abrazo, eso me repetí todo el día, pero en la noche me moría de ansiedad por verla, así que aunque sabía que estaba mal fui a buscarla a su casa, sorpresa encontrarla en la puerta besándose con el tipo con el que se fue, quería salir del auto y golpearlo por tocarla, quería reclamarla como mía pero no hice nada de eso, solo me fui, le llame a Alice para decirle que aceptaba ir a cenar con ella, necesitaba distraerme, pero no funciono, todo lo que podía pensar era en Bella, ella era igual o peor que Charlotte.

Al día siguiente mi humor era horrible y cuando la vi me sorprendí al verla igual o peor que yo, pero no importo, nada importaba ahora, era extraño porque más que rabia sentía un dolor en el pecho que no me explicaba, solo fue sexo, siempre fue solo eso, ella era una chiquilla con ganas de volverse rebelde y ahora que se aburrió busco alguien nuevo, esa era la realidad.

Cuando fue al salón para hablar todo se complico más de lo que habría deseado. Iba correr a cualquiera que fuera a entrar al salón, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero entonces la vi, se veía molesta, dolida, era una mezclad de sentimientos que no definía.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo cerrando la puerta, note que estaba tensa, su respiración era errática y se quedo en la puerta casi con miedo de acercarse. Aun así jugaba a la inocente.

-¿Qué se supone que tienes para decir?-dije fuera de mis cabales, estaba enojado con ella, era igual que las otras, no quería explicaciones, no quería que me dijera que había sido un error, nada importaba.

-La que debería preguntar eso soy yo.-contesto molesta, yo me reí irónico ¿En serio creía que me seguiría tragando su jueguito?

-Que hipócrita Señorita Swan.-dije enojado, ella frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Acaso ahora vas a culparme a mí de lo que paso ayer.-dije, estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso, me sentía traicionado y quería acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-¿Es qué yo tengo la culpa?-me grito, abrí mis ojos, ¿En serio pensaba que era mi culpa? ¿Me creía estúpido?

-¿Quién más? O bueno también tu amiguito.-dije enojado, ella me miro confundida.

-¿Amiguito?-pregunto.

-Sabes una cosa, sabía que meterme con una niñita era estúpido pero jamás creí que en cuanto calmaras tus deseos por mí, seguirías con el siguiente.-se veía la rabia en sus ojos y se acerco solo para darme una fuerte cachetada, me enoje aun más era una hipócrita.-Debí saberlo, con esos atuendos, no podías ser más que una zorra.-vi el dolor pasar por sus ojos, la había lastimado, pero no tanto como ella a mí, lo mío eran palabras vacías, ella me había traicionado.

-Se acabo.-dijo con sus ojos llenos de una profunda tristeza, no me iba a tragar su cuento otra vez.

-Hipócrita sería que creyeras que seguiríamos.-dije cínicamente, hasta sonreí.

-No te preocupes, no lo creía.-dijo con mi mismo tono y se dio vuelta, tome su brazo, sentía rabia correr por mis venas y sin medir mis actos lo hice.

-¡No te irás así nada más!-dije enojado y la bese, no quise demostrar nada más que rabia en ese beso, quería que sintiera mi frustración al saber que ella jugaba, pero por más que la besaba el dolor no se iba, ella me golpeaba para que la soltara y eso me molesto aun más, la pegue más a mí para que no pudiera moverse y la coloque en el suelo, sería la última vez que la haría mía. Fue brusco, incuso cruel, vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y aun así no me detuve, era un monstruo, ella me pedí que la soltara, vi el dolor en su mirada cuando la penetre cuando ella no estaba preparada, pero no me importo, quería acabar con mi propio dolor, quería que se fuera el dolor, cuando termine junte mi frente a la suya-Bella…-dije jadeante y ella sollozo aun más fuerte, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, ella se levanto corriendo, lágrimas corrían por su rostro y me di cuenta que eso no curo el dolor, al contrario verla llorar de esa manera y saber que era mi culpa me hizo sentir peor, me levante quería alcanzarla, pedir perdón, pero ella no quería ni verme, cuando tome su brazo para que me mirara me di cuenta de que su muñeca estaba vendada, la mire confundido y preocupado-¿Qué te paso?

-Nada que te importe-grito llena de rabia, sus ojitos lloraban y estaban completamente rojos, quería tomarla y abrazarla pedir perdón, pero ella corrió, se fue, ¿Qué había hecho?

Ese día quise tomar y perderme en el alcohol para desaparecer el dolor, pero me había prometido no volver a caer en algo así, al día siguiente salí al pueblo, caminando por las oscuras calles de Forks, el dolor en mi pecho era muy pesado, me sentía culpable, ella no merecía aquello, la juzgue por lo que Charlotte me había hecho y ahora la había perdido, iba una calle más abajo, pero escuche una ambulancia, no sabía porque pero me acerque a ver qué había sucedido, me metí entre la gente y la vi, mi corazón se oprimió y sentí que mis piernas se doblaban, lo único que pude pensar fue "Ella no"

Empuje a todos y me metí hasta llegar a ella, mi dulce niña estaba pálida, sus ojitos cerrados y su cuerpo tirado en la acera, sentí un horrible miedo a perderla, no solo a perderla, también al saber que si ella no despertaba lo último que habría visto de mí era algo tan horrible y espantoso, los paramédicos no me permitieron acercarme, yo quería tomar su manita y rogarle que no me dejara, prometerle un maldito cuento de hadas con tal de que se quedara conmigo, el oficial de policía llego rápidamente vi como su mirada se detuvo solo un segundo antes de correr hasta ella.

-¡Bella!-sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, note un leve parecido con ella-Mi niña, no.-ver a un hombre tan grande así de asustado fue sorprendente, vi a sus amigas ahí paradas, bañadas en llanto, iba a acercarme pero la mirada de Rosalie fue casi como si quisiera clavarme miles de dagas, recordé que ella sabía todo, seguro sabía lo que había pasado entre nosotros.-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el hombre lleno de miedo.

No escuche la respuesta y me estaba muriendo, no me dejaban acercarme, no me dejaban verla, yo solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien, la ambulancia se la llevo y su padre se fue tras ellos, yo aunque sabía que era un error me fui detrás de ellos en un taxi. En el hospital todo fue muy rápido y no tenía información de ella, vi a su padre y no pude detenerme, yo debía saber si estaba bien.

-Señor Swan-le llame, él levanto el rostro y me miro confundido.-Lo siento, solo…soy maestro de Isabella y estaba ahí cuando sucedió el accidente, me quede preocupado ¿sabe cómo está?-pregunte, rogando que me dijera que sí, que estaba bien.

-Oh. Pues no sé, nadie me ha dicho nada.-dijo bajito, en ese momento una mujer entro hecha un mar de lágrimas y corrió hasta él que la recibió entre sus brazos.

-Dime que es mentira Charlie, mi niña no puede estar aquí, dime que estará bien.-lloraba con tristeza, yo solo era un espectador de todo, me sentía culpable de esto, quizá si yo la hubiera tenido conmigo, si yo hubiera estado con ella…pero ahora eso no me servía, porque al final mi Bella estaba ahí, luchando por su vida.

-Lo siento cariño, ella…un maldito borracho la atropello y ahora mi niña está luchando mientras que ese maldito solo está rindiendo declaración, pero te juro que si algo le llega a pasar lo voy a refundir en la cárcel.

-Mi niña, Charlie.-lloro ella un más, me aleje y me senté lejos de ellos, vi salir a mi padre de la sala y hablar con ellos, me sentí inútil, ¿Qué le estaría pasando? Vi a la mujer caer llorando en los brazos de su esposo y mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, ella no podía irse, no podía dejarme, ella era mía, estaba metida en mi corazón aunque me negara a aceptarlo, mi Bella, mi niña, solo necesitaba verla, quería verla bien, sonriente, con sus ojos llenos de alegría y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cuando mi padre se fue ellos se sentaron abrazados en las sillas y yo fui tras mi padre, yo debía saber que había pasado.

-Papá-le llame, él se giro sorprendido de verme.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Isabella, Bella. ¿Cómo está?-pregunte sin importarme lo que pensará, él frunció el ceño y me miro confundido.

-¿La hija de los Swan?-pregunto.

-Sí. ¿Cómo está?-iba a preguntar otra cosa pero vio mi desesperación así que solo contesto con un suspiro.

-Ella está en coma.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO SORPRESA.<strong>

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo, fue sorpresa porque no recuerdo quien pero me pidió que les diera un regalo de Navidad adelantado así que aquí esta jajajaa, ahora pues como estoy de vacaciones estuve pensando en subir dos capítulos a la semana, uno el Lunes y otro el Viernes, si están de acuerdo déjenlo en sus Reviews :3, y sobre mi otro Fic-adaptación "Bajo el mismo techo" lo iniciare mañana, aun está en beteo :D espero también les guste.**


	11. Ella

_**"Ella"**_

_**Edward Pov **_

-Papá-le llame, él se giro sorprendido de verme.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Isabella, Bella. ¿Cómo está?-pregunto sin importarme lo que pensará, él frunció el ceño y me miro confundido.

-La hija de los Swan.-pregunto.

-Sí. ¿Cómo está?-iba a preguntar otra cosa pero vio mi desesperación así que solo contesto con un suspiro.

-Ella está en coma.

-No.-dije lleno de miedo, no podía estar en coma, ella debía despertar, él me miraba confundido pero en realidad ahora me importaba si querían juzgarme, no importaba si todos creían que lo nuestro era un error, por mí que se enteraran todos pero yo iba a estar aquí hasta que ella despertara y pudiera rogarle que me perdonara.-¿Va a despertar?

-No está en peligro si eso quieres saber, pero ahora la hemos inducido en coma porque el golpe la lastimo bastante, así que pare ahorrarle el dolor la dejaremos así por unos días.

-¿Entonces está bien?

-Lo mejor que se puede después de haber sido atropellada, pero en cuanto pase lo peor, la sacaremos del coma. –suspire aliviado, pero aun quería verla, quería cerciorarme yo mismo que ella estaba bien.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Edward solo los familiares pueden entrar a verla.

-Por favor, es importante.

-¿Por qué estas tan preocupado?

-Solo la conozco…

-Sí, pero no explica que estés así Edward. Espero no sea nada malo porque ella es una niña aun.-ella no era una niña, era una mujer, MI MUJER.

-Yo… papá solo es importante, necesito verla, saber que está bien.

-No sé que pase contigo y esa chica, Edward….

-Por favor, papá.-él suspiro y me miro a los ojos.

-Te dejaré verla, solo unos minutos, mientras sus padres van conmigo para decirles los detalles del estado de Isabella, pero solo serán unos minutos, intenta que nadie te vea pues se supone que no debes entrar ahí, y cuando vayamos a casa me explicaras que pasa con ella.-sabía que tarde o temprano la pregunta llegaría y ahora debía afrontarla pero no importaba, mientras pudiera ver a mi Bella todo estaría bien.

-Claro, solo quiero verla.-él asintió y fue con a la habitación de Bella conmigo siguiéndole de cerca, llamo a sus padres y cuando los vi desaparecer por el pasillo entre a verla.

Mi corazón se detuvo, se veía tan pequeñita, tan frágil, parecía otra ahí, me daba miedo pensar que pude pasar, me acerque y tomo su mano esperando que ella me regresara el apretón pero no lo hizo, sabía que era algo temporal, pero aun así el dolor de verla así me lastimaba.

-Bella, mi amor, por favor perdóname.-mis ojos soltaban lágrimas, estaba con el corazón en la mano, entregándoselo a ella, no me importaba el jodido pasado, solo la quería a ella, quería decirle que era dueña de mi corazón, que solo ella lo tendría por el resto de mis días-Lamento lo que hice mi niña, yo soy un idiota, te lastime y lo siento, no quiero perderte, sé que soy mucho mayor que tú y que pedirte algo a largo plazo es una locura en especial después de lo de ayer, pero por favor, por favor dame otra oportunidad, déjame demostrarte esto que siento por ti. Te amo mi Bella. Creo que lo hice desde el primer día en que te vi, pero soy lo bastante cobarde como para admitirlo, pero ver que podía perderte me hizo abrir los ojos, no pienso dejar que mis miedos me hagan perder lo mejor que he tenido. Cuando despiertes tal vez deba repetirte esto, prometo hacerlo mejor-dije con una sonrisa triste-Tal vez por los siguientes meses no pueda tomar tu mano en la calle porque puede que tengamos problemas por ello, pero solo serán unos meses mi niña, pronto podremos estar juntos como debimos estarlo, no será un estúpido trato de exclusividad, será una relación, seré lo que tú quieras que sea, solo pido otra oportunidad.

Ella ni se inmuto pero quería creer que en su inconsciencia me había escuchado, que tal vez pensaría en darme otra oportunidad, que me daría una oportunidad para pedir perdón y redimir mis errores, lo único claro en mí ahora es que la voy a recuperar, voy amarla lo que me resta de vida y me entregaré a ella sin importarme nada más. Bese su mano suavemente y salí de la habitación, aunque era la último que quería hacer, pero por ahora no podía dejar que otras personas supieran sobre nosotros, debía pensar en ella, estaba por graduarse y eso haría que la expulsaran y eso sí que no.

Me fui a la cafetería ha esperar a Carlisle, casi a las 3 de la mañana salió por fin y nos fuimos directo a la casa, yo quería irme a mi apartamento, donde todavía estaba regado su perfume y podía imaginármela acomodando su ropa después de haberse entregado a mí, donde podía jugar con su recuerdo. Pero no me iba a escapar de mi padre, él quería saber que pasaba y no me dejaría ir tan fácil.

Llegamos a casa y gracias a Dios todos dormían, pero él me llevo hasta el despacho esperando una explicación.

-Y bien ¿me contaras que pasa entre tú e Isabella?-pregunto serio.

-Es mi alumna.-dije simplemente, él me miro sabía que eso no sería suficiente.-Yo…es complicado.

-¿Qué tan complicado?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?-pregunte desafiante, él y mi madre eran buenas personas pero eran tan "chapados a la antigua" que cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo convencional lo juzgaban, ellos no salieron de este pueblo, siempre fueron la pareja de oro del lugar, pero al estar aquí siempre, estaban acostumbrados a lo tradicional así que no entendían nada fuera de su círculo.

-¿Qué has hecho Edward?-pregunto con más severidad, pero ahora no me importaba su estúpido tono, ya no era un niño al que podía castigar sin más, no tenía porque darle explicaciones.

-Nada que te interese en realidad.

-Claro que me interesa, eres mi hijo.

-Eso no quiere decir que te tenga que contar mi vida privada.

-¿Qué paso con esa chica Edward?

-Te digo que no es de tu incumbencia.-dije molesto.

-¡Edward!-en ese momento la rabia, miedo, dolor, enojo, y todos los sentimientos que había guardado durante estos días explotaron.

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Qué quieres escuchar Carlisle?! ¡¿Qué me acosté con una de mis alumnas?! Pues si lo hice ¡¿Qué estoy metido en una especie de relación con ella?! Es verdad también, no pienso ocultártelo, porque en realidad lo que pienses de esto no me importa, es mi vida y haré con ella un maldito papalote si quiero.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Ella es una niña, prácticamente abusaste de una menor, eso no lo voy a permitir en mi familia, no vas a hundir a todos con tus tonterías, en cuanto Isabella despierte terminaras con eso, no me importa si quieres o no, es lo que debes hacer.

-¿Es lo que debo hacer o lo que tú quieres que haga Carlisle?-pregunte lleno de furia, él me miro fijamente, no me iba a asustar.

-Lo harás si no quieres que todos se enteren de esto.

-¿Estás amenazándome?-pregunte sorprendido.

-Si esto debo hacer para que la dejes, eso haré.-le mire desafiante.

-Diles a todos Carlisle, tu perfecta familia es la que se va a ir al Diablo, porque nadie te creerá.-dije levantándome.

-Es mi palabra contra la tuya.

-Te equivocas, en cuanto abras la boca no será mi palabra, será la del padre de Isabella, ¿Qué crees que él tenga para decir si le cuentas eso? ¿Crees que te creerá a ti o a su hija? Y entonces ¿Cómo quedaras? ¿Dónde quedara tu perfecta familia?

-Juegas con fuego, Edward. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-Me arriesgare, por ella lo haré.-dije firme, él me miro desafiante pero yo no baje la mirada como cuando era un niño, no iba a esconderme, no le temía a él. Nadie era tan importante cómo Bella. Salí de ahí y me fui a mi apartamento, sabía que él no diría nada, perdería más él que yo, a mí tal vez me corrieran de la escuela pero tenía como vivir, él perdería la perfección que ha creado en los últimos años.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí el nuevo capítulo, ya vi que a todas les gusto la idea de que haya actualización los Lunes y los Viernes así que así será pero espero sigan apoyando la novela y les gusten los giros que está dando, también dejen sus Reviews amo leerlos, me preguntaron cuantos capítulos tenía la novela, pues hasta ahora tengo 32 capítulos y un Outtake así que aun le queda un poco por eso también la doble publicación :D <strong>

**Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la novela :)**


	12. Perdón

_**"Perdón"**_

_**Edward Pov**_

Al llegar a mi apartamento me encontré con Alice, había olvidado que ella se estaba quedando aquí, otra razón por la que Bella no había podido venir estos días, ella iba rumbo a la cocina pero al verme se quedo quieta.

-¿Edward?-pregunto, entre las sombras no podía verme así que entendía su miedo.

-Hola.-dije bajito.

-Edward ¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahora?-pregunto prendiendo la luz y al hacerlo me vio, mis ojos seguramente rojos por haber llorado, mi rostro hecho un asco, lleno de cansancio y ansiedad.

-Hubo un accidente.-dije y se me rompió la voz en la última letra, pensar en mi Bella me dolía, porque aunque sabía que estaba bien, verla así, tan frágil sin duda me había tocado y sentía la necesidad de estar con ella todo el tiempo, cuidarla.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto abriendo los ojos y casi corriendo hasta mí.

-Es ella Alice, mi Bella, un maldito imbécil la atropello y ahora ella está en el hospital.-dije llorando, ella sabía de Bella, le conté de ella cuando encontró una foto de Bella, no me daba vergüenza admitir que le había tomado fotos cuando estaba en mi apartamento, cuando se quedo dormida en mi cama entre mis brazos, esa foto estaba guardada en mi celular y había sacado una para ponerla en mi habitación, Alice la vio me pregunto sobre ella, yo le sonreí y negué, aun no podía hablar de ella, pero Alice era insistente y me saco la información que quería, así que ella sabía de Bella.

-Lo siento hermanito.-dijo sentándose a mi lado, Alice era mi hermana más pequeña, la duende como solíamos decirle Em y yo para molestarla, la quería mucho, y saber que ella estaba a mi favor en esto era como un alivio para mí.

-Sentí como si perdiera una parte de mí al verla así. La amo, Alice, la amo.-dije sincero y llorando aun más.

-Lo sé, Ed.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sí. Nunca te habías puesto rojo al hablar de una chica, nunca guardas te una foto de alguien como guardas la suya al lado de tu cama, ayer cuando la viste con otro estabas fuera de ti, sé que te dolió mucho. Y ahora estas prácticamente destruido porque ella está lastimada. Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar y una de ellas es el amor.

-Sabes hablar, enana.-dije con una sonrisa triste.

-Se me da. Ahora dime ¿ella está bien?

-Sí, papá dijo que estará bien.

-¿Papá lo sabe?-yo solo asentí-¿Cómo se lo tomo?

-Como solo Carlisle Cullen podría tomárselo.-dije derrotado, ella suspiro y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Así de mal?

-Peor de lo que te imaginas. Me amenazo con contarles a todos sobre nosotros.

-Oh. ¿Y crees que lo haga?-pregunto preocupada, negué levemente.

-No, dudo que se atreva a arruinar su perfecta familia.

-A veces no entiendo a mis padres.

-Es que eres diferente y ellos no entienden lo diferente.-dije abrazándola.

-¿Algún día podre conocerla?-pregunto emocionada.

-Tal vez, si consigo que ella me perdone.

-¿Te perdone? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Es difícil de explicar Alice y realmente no quiero hablar ahora.

-Bueno. Deberías dormir, te vez cansado.

-Lo intentaré, después iré a ver a Bella.

-Tal vez debas ir antes de que inicie el turno de papá.

-Sí, eso haré, solo descansaré unas horas.-nos fuimos cada uno a su cuarto y intente dormir pero la cama tenía su aroma y la foto a mi lado solo terminaba de torturarme, mi Bella, sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, pidiéndome que la dejara. Cada que cerraba los ojos eso venía a mi mente, era un monstruo, lastime a la mujer que amo, me comporte como un maldito inmaduro que no sabe controlar sus ataques de celos.

Al final me levante y decidí ir a verla, no podía más con esto, debía verla, tome un rápido baño, me vestí y fui directo al hospital, Carlisle tenía el turno de la noche así que no tendría que verlo, pregunte por Bella en la recepción y me dijeron que la habían pasado a una habitación, pedí los datos y pregunte si alguien estaba con ella, me dijeron que estaba sola. Fui hasta la habitación y ahí estaba ella, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, el color había vuelto y me detuve en que su pierna estaba enyesada, ella se giro al notar la presencia de alguien y sus ojos se toparon con los míos, ahí no veía el brillo de antes, no había un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas al mirarme y no había una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola-dije intentando romper el silencio ¿Qué les dices a la persona que amas después de haberla lastimado de esa manera?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto nerviosa, cubriendo su cuerpo con las finas sabanas, vi un destello de miedo en sus ojos ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho?

-Quería saber cómo estabas.-dije sinceramente, seguía parado al lado de la puerta, con miedo a acercarme.

-Estoy bien, como puedes ver, ya puedes irte.-dijo cortante, la entendí después de lo que le hice no podía creer que estuviera aquí.

-Bella…

-En serio, quiero que te vayas. Nadie puede verte aquí, ¿recuerdas?

-Me importa muy poco si alguien me ve aquí.-dije pasándome las manos por el cabello, ella me miro sin emoción, ¿Qué esperaba después de mis acciones?

-Pues a mí sí me importa, no quiero que se divulguen rumores sobre nosotros.-dijo seria.

-No sería bueno, pero…

-No quiero que anden diciendo que salgo con el Profesor de Literatura.

-Bella…

-Sobre todo porque es mentira.-dijo aun más molesta, yo me acerque un poco más, a los pies de la cama.

-Bella por favor escúchame.

-No tengo nada que escuchar, creo que todo quedo claro entre nosotros.

-Nada está claro, yo cometí el mayor error de mi vida, nunca quise lastimarte y menos de esa manera…

-Ya no importa.-dijo, sus ojos estaban tan vacíos, tan carentes de emoción que me rompían el corazón.

-Claro que importa, fui un idiota, me comporte como un maldito inmaduro que no sabe controlarse, pero los celos se apoderaron de mí y no…

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Quiero que te vayas!

-Tienes que escucharme, por favor, no puedo irme sin antes hablar.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, eso no cambiara nada.

-Puede cambiar, después de que te diga todo…

-¡No! Nada cambiara porque ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste!-grito y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bella por favor no digas eso.

-Es la verdad.-tome su mano con lágrimas en mi rostro, rogando que ella no hablara en serio, no podía perderla así nada más.

-No. No puede hablar en serio.

-Lo hago, te odio.-eso rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos.

-No digas eso mi niña. Por favor, me duelen tus palabras.

-No me importa si te duele, a mí me dolió más la forma en que me trataste, me hiciste sentir una cualquiera, me llamaste zorra, ¿Qué esperabas? Que te abriera los brazos y te dijera que seguiría con ese estúpido trato. Pues puedes irlo olvidando.

-No, yo necesito que me escuches Bella.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo, no sé por qué demonios debería hacerlo. Porque no sigues con tu vida, buscas a otra alumna loca por ti que haga lo que tú pidas, a mí déjame tranquila.

-No entiendes, no quiero a otra, te quiero a ti.

-Pero yo no puedo ni verte sin recordar lo que me hiciste.

-Sé que fui in maldito, Bella, lo sé y lo siento.

-Un "Lo siento" no cambia nada. El dolor sigue dentro de mí.

-Bella por favor, escúchame.

-No.

-Los celos me cegaron, me sentí traicionado…

-¡¿Tú?! Sabes Edward eres un hipócrita, estás aquí por lástima y quieres un perdón que no te mereces.-grito con las lágrimas saliendo aun más de sus ojos, yo estaba igual o peor, el pensar en perderla me rompía, me dolía, ahora me daba cuenta que todo sería más difícil de lo que llegue a pensar.

-No es lástima. Estoy aquí porque aquí quiero estar.

-Yo no te quiero aquí. Quiero que te vayas porque mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento y quiero que me dejes tranquila. Se acabo. No quiero tu lástima.

-Me iré pero no me voy a rendir Bella, voy a demostrarte que esto no es lástima, que en realidad lo siento y que te quiero a mi lado.

-Haz lo que quieras, a mí ya no me interesa.-su mirada se perdió en el vacío de la habitación, aun derramaba algunas lágrimas, yo me estire y deje un beso en su frente.

-Te voy a recuperar, mi amor.-dije bajito, no supe si ella me escucho, pero sabía que no la perdería, no me iba a rendir, no cuando me había dado cuenta de que la amaba más a que a mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews :3 bueno ahora la novela tiene un grupo y ahí se darán adelantos y todo eso, así que si quieren ser parte del grupo dejaré el link en los diferentes grupos donde publico las actualizaciones y si no están en alguno aquí se los dejo :)<strong>

**Link del grupo: **** www. facebook groups / 413368085460725/**


	13. Promesas

_**"Promesas" **_

_**Bella Pov**_

Verlo irse me partía el corazón, pero era lo mejor para mí, no podía dejar que volviera a lastimarme, no quería su maldita lastima, aunque él jurara que no era eso, yo había dejado de confiar en él, sus palabras ya no tenían valor, porque todo era demasiado doloroso, él había roto nuestro trato y él jugo conmigo al igual que había hecho con otras seguramente, solo fui una más en su club de admiradoras a la que por suerte había elegido, ahora que había obtenido lo que quería de mí me había cambiado, pero en cuanto se entero de mi accidente seguro se sintió culpable y por eso está aquí, por eso quiere que lo perdone, pero eso no pasará, aunque me muera de dolor, no pienso volver a ser la relación escondida de nadie, yo quería un todo y él no podía ofrecerme eso.

Aunque me doliera debía aceptar que esa relación nunca llegaría a ningún lado, él tenía una vida ya hecha y yo apenas iniciaba la mía, éramos tan diferentes que era sorprendente la forma en que encajábamos, pero eso era solo deseo, solo pasión vacía y al final terminaría tarde o temprano, me cuestione tantas cosas pero al final la respuesta siempre era la misma, Edward no era para mí, nunca lo fue.

No podía decir que le temía, porque no era así, pero si lo desconocía, porque él hombre del que había estado enamorada era un caballero, un hombre que jamás me habría lastimado y ese hombre ya no podía verlo más, se perdió aquella tarde, ahora sus ojos esmeralda no me inspiraban confianza y sus caricias no significaban lo mismo que antes, odiaba que mi cuerpo siguiera sintiendo descargas eléctricas cuando se me acercaba o me tocaba, pero al final lo superaría, después de todo solo nos quedaban unos meses y luego podría irme de aquí sin volver a mirar atrás.

Llore por su hipocresía al llamarme "amor", esa palabra sonaba tan vacía en sus labios, ahora ya no valía nada para mí, porque sin querer había terminado con el corazón roto, yo, la misma persona que había jurado que podía hacerlo sin repercusiones, vaya mentira, ahora no podía ni verlo sin que sintiera un profundo dolor en mi cuerpo, pero podía con ello o al menos lo intentaría porque no había forma en que dejara de verlo.

Después de la visita de Edward estuve sola por una hora, pensando, solo eso, mirando al vacío y preguntándome miles de cosas, hasta que mi madre llego y me dijo que mañana me darían de alta pues solo tenía la pierna lastimada, la tenía enyesada pero sería solo por tres semanas, no había roto el hueso pero si tenía un gran golpe que si no cuidaba rompería el hueso.

Así que tendría que llevar muletas por las siguientes semanas, pero eso era lo fácil comparado a lo que tendría que pasar con Edward. Las chicas también vinieron a verme y querían firmar mi yeso, yo solo sonreí y las deje pintar lo que quisieran, al día siguiente salí de ahí y me preparé mentalmente para volver a la escuela, a verlo diario y no llorar.

La semana paso volando y antes de darme cuenta era lunes, fue difícil hacer mi rutina por la pierna, pero al final lo logre, mi padre me llevo a la escuela y ahí me quede con las chicas, ella me ayudaron a llegar hasta mi primera clase y luego nos quedamos solo yo y Tanya, ella me hacía chistes y ese tipo de cosas yo solo sonreía, los nervios de encontrarlo, de mirarlo a los ojos, de sentir ese maldito cosquilleo en el estomago cuando lo veo, me estaban matando, tenía miedo, porque él había dicho que no le importaba que nos vieran juntos, a mí me importaba y mucho, no solo era poner en riesgo mis estudios sino también por él, perdería su empleo, todo Forks lo sabría, sería repudiada por medio pueblo al ser un lugar tan tradicional, sería una locura hablar sobre eso, dejar que vieran cualquier muestra de afecto, era una locura pero ¿Qué tal si a él en verdad no le importaba? ¿En serio pensaba arruinarnos a ambos por "recuperarme"? esperaba que no, esperaba que hubiera pensado las cosas y lo dejara, que olvidara lo que paso tal como yo intentaba hacerlo y lo viera como la manera fácil de salir de esta situación.

Luego de la clase de biología, seguía su clase, el momento de la verdad, toparnos frente a frente otra vez, ¿Intentaría hablar conmigo otra vez? Ojala no, porque no sabía si podía volver a negarme y ser fuerte frente a él, pero lo que más me sorprendía era la ansiedad, ¿Qué tal si en realidad me había superado? Esa pregunta era la más dolorosa, sabía que solo fue una maldita semana, que solo pasamos un par de días juntos y que no tenía nada que perder, solo fue sexo, pero al mismo tiempo dolía pensar que tal vez fue una más en su lista de conquistas.

Decidí dejar de pensar y concentrarme en las clases, llegue a la clase donde mi demonio personal daría Literatura, todas las chicas se acomodaron en su lugar y cuando llego saludaron como solían hacerlo, excepto Rose y yo que nos quedamos calladas, él se acerco y mi corazón empezó a latir, por favor no digas nada que me haga querer salir corriendo.

-Señorita Swan ¿Cómo está?-pregunto casi tiernamente, sus ojos emanaban dulzura, y sus palabras aun más, pero no quería dar mi brazo a torcer, no debía dejar que con su palabrería barata me ganara de nuevo, así que solo lo miré fijamente.

-Bien, gracias Profesor Cullen.-hizo una mueca que solo yo pude distinguir, ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué lo llamaría Edward?

-Me alegro.-dijo con una intento de sonrisa, las chicas me sonrieron cuando él se giro, todas menos Rose que me miro tristemente, ella entendía mi dolor de tener que hacer esto. Incluso había pensado en cambiarme de clase, pero eso sería correr y levantar sospechas, así que soportaría por los siguientes meses.

La clase paso lentamente, notaba la mirada de Edward sobre mí a veces, pero no deje que él viera que lo miraba, al terminar la clase me miro y supe que me pediría quedarme pero fui más lista y logre salir de ahí antes de que dijera eso, lo que fue difícil por mi estúpida pierna.

Así los días fueron pasando, cada día corriendo de él, escondiéndome e intentando no quedarme sola con él, lo había visto en los pasillos y nuestras miradas se habían cruzado más de una vez, pero no había pasado de ahí, mi corazón ni siquiera había empezado a sanar, porque cada que intentaba olvidar, las noches juntos venían a mi cabeza, como si hubieran importado, como si hubieran valido la pena, pero justo cuando estaba más metida en aquellos recuerdos que me hacía preguntarme si debía perdonarlo, la horrible tarde en la que él prácticamente abuso de mí, venía a mi mente y me rompía el corazón, porque sabía que aquel hombre no era el mismo del que me había enamorado.

Las noches eran las más difíciles porque no podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía sacarlo de mi mente, se había incrustado ahí y dudaba que fuera a salir de algún día. Por fin llego el día de que quitaran el estúpido yeso, lo haría el Doctor Cullen, las últimas veces que había ido a revisión notaba cierta mirada en él que no me gustaba, era como si no le agradara ¿acaso Edward le habría contado?

No lo sabía, pero su mirada siempre era como de desprecio o rencor, al final me dijo que debía hacer algunos ejercicios y que no podía volver a las porristas aun, y me dio una nueva cita para dentro de unos días que sería cuando me diría si podía seguir en porra o ya no.

Salí del hospital, mi padre me había traído y mi madre vendría a recogerme, pero mientras esperaba afuera me tope con Edward, parecía decidió a hablar conmigo, quise irme, quise correr, pero al final me quede, tal vez era el momento de hablar.

Llego a mi lado y me miro a los ojos, tomo mi mano pero rápidamente lo sacudí, no quería que me tocara, él suspiro.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto más tranquilo, yo me quede en blanco ¿debía hacerlo? No lo sabía, había tantas heridas abiertas aun que no sabía si era el momento de hablar.

-No lo sé.-dije sinceramente. Él bajo la mirada y luego volvió a mirarme.

-Debemos hablar.-dijo bajito, yo lo miré a los ojos, sí debíamos hablar. Sentía la necesidad de cerrar el maldito círculo de una buena vez, pero no ahora, porque mi corazón estaba alterado y no sabía si en verdad quería que esto se acabara para siempre.

-Sí.-acepte.-Pero no ahora, mi madre vendrá por mí en unos minutos.-su mirada se ilumino un poco y casi hasta sonrió.

-Tú dime cuando y yo ahí estaré.-lo pensé y me pregunte que debía hacer.

-Yo…necesito pensar las cosas.

-¿Cuánto durara eso?-pregunto, otra vez con la mirada melancólica, tomo mi mano otra vez pero esta vez no lo aleje, deje que ese toque calmara mi corazón aunque supiera que solo serían esos momentos.

-No lo sé.-dije mirando sus ojos.

-Por lo menos puedo saber si aun tengo alguna posibilidad de…

-No lo digas, Edward.

-¿Eso qué significa?-pregunto preocupado.

-No lo sé, estoy confundida, me duele verte, cada que lo hago, recuerdo aquella tarde y…

-Fue un error.-dijo tomando mis dos manos, con su mirada desesperada.

-Eso no importa, porque no sé si sería capaz de volver a ese maldito trato…

-No quiero ese trato otra vez.-dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, estaba por perderme en su mirada y tragarme sus palabras, cuando vi el coche de mi madre dar vuelta en la esquina.

-Debo irme.-dije alejándome, él suspiro y me dejo ir.

-Prométeme que hablaremos.-dijo rogándome no solo con la voz sino también con la mirada, asentí.

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews :3 <strong>

**Estaba leyendo el primer capítulo y me di cuenta que tiene un pequeño error, dice que Alice es mayor que Bella por 5 años en realidad son 9 años mayor, es un detalle pero más adelante podrían confundirse por ese punto así que espero me entiendan :D **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! **


	14. ¿Amor?

_**"¿Amor?"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Pero esa promesa se quedo en eso una promesa, hacía un mes que Edward y yo no hablábamos, al menos no de la forma en que deberíamos, solíamos cruzarnos en los pasillos de la escuela, incluso algunas veces lo había visto en las calles solitarias de Forks, pero a pesar de que nuestras miradas se encontraban y nos quedábamos ahí solo mirándonos fijamente, ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, en parte sabía que era mi turno de dar ese paso, pero el miedo, los recuerdos, el dolor, todo, estaba grabado en mi mente, así como recordaba los malos días, recordaba los buenos momentos, esa semana en que nos entregamos el uno al otro, unos cuantos días en los que ni siquiera nos conocimos, solo fue sexo, a pesar de habernos entregado en ese sentido, jamás nos entregamos por completo, por eso era sexo.

Faltaban unos días para mi cumpleaños, el numero 18, aquel que tanto había esperado, innumerables personas me preguntaron que quería de regalo y como quería festejarlo pero ante todo aquello solo una cosa se venía a mi mente y eso era algo que no sabía si volvería a tener. Mi madre quería organizar una gran fiesta, pero me negué, no quería eso, mi padre en cambio prefería algo más familiar, solo nosotros 3 cenando en un bello lugar, y por extraño que pareciera me inclinaba más por esa idea.

Pero al paso del días todo se volvía más pesado de lo que creía, cada día arrancaba una hoja más del calendario y con ello se acercaba más y más el día de mi graduación, ese día me aterraba, porque justo ahora lo último que quería era irme, el solo hecho de irme sin haber aclarado las cosas con él me ponía de nervios, y es que me acostumbre a verle a diario, aunque fuera a lo lejos, ahora al irme no lo vería más, no habría otro encuentro, no habría nada.

.

.

.

Esos pensamientos seguían en mi mente, pero intentaba dejarlos de lado mientras me levantaba, era el gran día, el baile de graduación, un día en que todas las chicas iban a los salones y spas exclusivos de Forks para ponerse hermosas, compraban largos y hermosos vestidos para verse lindas para su cita, y yo me encontraba dudando si asistir o no, no tenía una cita, Jacob se ofreció a llevarme, pero me negué, él había pedido disculpas tantas veces durante estas últimas semanas, incluso trajo flores a mi casa, me envió un enorme oso de peluche a la escuela el día de mi cumpleaños, y aun así no había vuelto mi confianza en él, era algo que tardaría demasiado en volver, así que no tenía una cita, las chicas si tenían, no quería ser la chica que iba con todas sus amigas y al final de la noche terminaba sola sentada en la mesa viendo a las parejas felices en la pista.

Suspire y me levante, mi madre ya había comprado el vestido, y estaba muy emocionada con que fuera, así que aun con ese sentimiento de ansiedad me levante y me preparé para este largo día, mañana se recogerían los diplomas y documentos, y adiós.

A las 8 de la noche Rose llego sonriente a la casa, llevaba su bonito vestido rojo, llamativo y atrevido, muy su estilo, se veía muy guapa.

-Te vez hermosa.-dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, yo llevaba un vestido blanco largo, pegado del pecho y suelto de ahí, le dije a mi madre que era un estilo que no quedaba en una graduación pero ella se empeño en que era perfecto para la ocasión.-Muy dulce.-continuo, sonreí y me sonroje.

-Gracias. Tú te vez muy guapa.-dije sincera, ella sonrió y tomándome de la mano salimos de la casa, no sin antes tomarnos un montón de fotos para mi madre y todavía nos pidió tomarnos más en la fiesta.

Al llegar todo era muy bello, de un estilo clásico y hermoso, luces adornaban todo el lugar, en cuanto entramos todos se dividieron dejándome sola como había previsto, suspire y camine entre el montón de gente que se encontraba en la pista, bailando al ritmo de Toxic, lo vi, al otro lado de la pista, jodidamente sexy en su traje negro, seguramente el único en esta fiesta que no era rentado, sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí y me perdí.

La habitación se lleno de electricidad, su mirada parecía quemarme, sus labios me llamaban, él se quedo en el mismo estado que yo, había tanta química y tensión reprimida de los últimos dos meses que parecía querer salir a flote justo ahora, mi respiración se volvió errática ¿Cómo consiguió eso con solo mirarme? Respire profundo, intentando llevar aire a mis pulmones, me gire y corrí directo al baño, necesitaba bajar mi ansiedad, llegue y para mi suerte estaba vacío, me recargue en el lavamanos y me puse agua en el rostro, de eso servía llevar poco maquillaje, nada se corrió y pude refrescarme, iba a suspirar cuando sentí unas grandes manos en mi cintura, pegándome a su creciente erección, me levante de un respingo y me gire quedando atrapada entre sus brazos y el lavamanos, estaba respirando otra vez pesadamente, jadee, al tenerlo así de cerca no era capaz de controlarme.

-Te he extrañado.-dijo con voz ronca, pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, jadee al sentir su piel en mi cuello, su mano recorriendo mi piel, sentía que ardería en cualquier momento.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunte con el poco aire que me quedaba, él sonrió al ver mi estado, lo odiaba por alterarme así con un simple toque y al mismo tiempo lo amaba con locura.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto. Verte a diario y no poder tocarte, me muero por tocar tu piel, sentir como se eriza bajo mi tacto, por besar tus labios mientras jadeas mi nombre…-y a eso se reducía todo, solo sexo, deseo.

-¿Aun me deseas?-pregunte tontamente, era lo único que él sentía por mí.

-Más que a nada.-dijo antes de estampar sus labios en los míos, otra vez aquel paraíso frente a mí, mis manos se enredaron en su cuello, ser conscientes de que podían atraparnos le ponía un gramo más de adrenalina al placer y era algo indescriptible, me levanto por el trasero y yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, me pego contra la pared, podía vernos en el espejo, todo era tan erótico.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, dejando mojados besos que me hicieron jadear, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo habíamos hecho. Sus manos se metieron por mi vestido, acariciando mis piernas con avaricia, gemí alto, agradecía la música tan fuerte que evitaba que me escucharan.

-Grita para mí, hermosa.-dijo en mi oído, lo que provoco mi libido aun más, sacándome un gemido más alto, él sonrió y siguió besándome, mis manos rápidamente sacaron su saco, no importaba nada ahora, solo lo quería enterrado en mí. Él me dejo quitar su saco y lo dejo caer al suelo, rápidamente empecé a desabrochar sus botones, él termino por sacar su camisa, dejando su pecho libre para mí, mis manos lo recorrieron, recordando la última vez, él no se quedo atrás, saco rápidamente mi vestido, con un poco de mi ayuda, luego volvimos a nuestra anterior posición, sus manos recorrían mi vientre, mis piernas, mi espalda, no había espacio en mi cuerpo que él no hubiera marcado como suyo.

Estaba húmeda, quería que me hiciera suya de una buena vez, sentía su erección rozar mi entrada, sacándome jadeos, desabroche su pantalón y resbalo por sus piernas, baje su bóxer solo un poco, dejándome ver lo que quería, mi sonrisa fue como la del gato de las maravillas, él jadeo al sentir mi mano jugando a tentarlo.

-Tanto tiempo…-jadeo, sonreí, por lo menos tenía un efecto sobre él.

-Hazme tuya.-le exigí, pegándolo aun más a mí.

-Lo que pidas.-dijo y de un rápido movimiento rompió mis braguitas y se enterró dentro de mí, gemí, en ese momento se escuchaba _"The Reason"_ él empezó a cantarme al oído.

**_No soy una persona perfecta,_**

**_Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho,_**

**_Pero continúo aprendiendo._**

**_Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas a ti,_**

**_Así que antes de irme tengo que decírtelo,_**

**_Solo quiero que lo sepas._**

Mi respiración era cortada, sus movimientos iban al ritmo de la canción, ¿en serio así se sentía? Mi corazón latía a mil latidos por segundo y no era precisamente por lo que estábamos haciendo, era solo su voz en mi oído.

_**He encontrado una razón de ser para mí,**_

_**Para cambiar lo que solía ser,**_

_**Una razón para volver a empezar,**_

_**Y la razón eres tú.**_

Quería llorar ante aquello, parecía ser el momento perfecto, raro, pero perfecto, me pedí perdón y no solo eso, me estaba revelando algo que no sabía identificar, ¿Me quería? No sabía pero mis brazos se enredaron más fuerte en su cuello pegándolo aun más a mí, no lo quería lejos.

_**Siento haberte hecho daño,**_

_**Es algo con lo que debo vivir día a día.**_

_**Y todo el dolor que te causé,**_

_**Desearía poder quitártelo.**_

_**Y ser el que seque todas tus lágrimas.**_

_**Es por eso por lo que necesito que escuches.**_

Sabía que todo eso era cierto, en mi interior por lo menos quería creerlo, sus labios siguieron besando mi cuello mientras seguía cantándome aquella canción que sin duda ahora sería de mis favoritas.

_**He encontrado una razón para mostrarte,**_

_**Una parte de mí que no conocías,**_

_**Una razón para todo lo que hago,**_

_**Y la razón eres tú.**_

Mi corazón se encogía ante cada palabra susurrada, justo en esa última frase "la razón eres tú" nuestros labios se juntaron, en un beso que desearía hubiera sido eterno, ambos fuimos al paraíso y volvimos de él, nuestros labios enrojecidos e hinchados, mirándonos a los ojos mientras él seguía dejando castos besos en mis mejillas, mis labios y todo rastro de piel que encontrara libre de tela.

-Ven conmigo.-pidió después de un rato, yo solo pude asentir, no importaba a donde, quería ir con él.

Nos vestimos de manera rápida y fuimos directo a la salida evitando que la gente nos viera, nos subimos a su volvo y él tomo un camino que no era a su apartamento, parecía más alejado, perdido en el bosque de Forks, un camino grande se abrió paso entre los árboles y entonces la vi, una hermosa mansión en colores claros, completamente cercada por paredes de pasto, la puerta se abrió ante nosotros y yo me perdí en la belleza de aquel lugar, el enorme jardín que te llamaba a acostarte ahí como un niño en el parque, el carro se detuvo y me gire a mirarlo, él me sonrió y bajo para darle la vuelta y abrir mi puerta, tomo mi mano y entramos a la propiedad, era un lugar simplemente perfecto, grande, hogareño, y muy bien decorado, parecía listo para usarse ¿La habría rentado para hoy?

Tomo mi mano guiándome hasta las escaleras, nadie decía nada, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que planeaba y aunque no temía, la ansiedad se apodero de mí, entramos a un cuarto enorme, creí que me llevaría directo a la cama pero en vez de eso la paso de largo y me llevo al balcón, donde podía ver la hermosa vista del jardín con miles de luces pequeñas, la noche estrellada y la luna en su punto más alto. Enredo sus brazos en mi cintura y me pegue a su pecho, no encontraba mi voz pero con mucho esfuerzo logre articular palabras.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunte con la voz ronca, él suspiro en mi oído.

-¿Te gusta?-respondió con otra pregunta.

-Es un lugar muy bello.-respondí, él sonrió.

-Me alegro que te guste.

-¿Por qué?

-Es tuyo.-dijo extendiendo su mano con unas llaves, me gire a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?

-Es tuyo.-dijo tendiéndome las llaves, yo no las tome en cambio las empuje para que dejara de dármelas.

-Estás loco, yo no puedo aceptar una casa. Esto debió costarte una fortuna, seguro la compraste por algo y…

-La compre para nosotros.

-¿Qué?-eso me dejo aun más descolocada.

-Cuando la compre no sabía que era así, pero ahora lo sé, ahora todo parece tan claro ahora que no sé cómo pude no darme cuenta antes.

-¿De qué hablas?-él me miro a los ojos, había tanto brillo en su mirada, tomo mis manos y me llevo dentro sin contestar mi pregunta.

-¿Recuerdas nuestras fantasías?-pregunto, yo me confundí por un momento, ¿acaso todo esto era parte de otro jueguito? Asentí, no muy segura de que se trataba todo esto-Tengo una última fantasía.-dijo llevándome directo a la cama, sí, todo era un juego más.-Y eres la única con quien quiero cumplirla.-suspire y lo mire fijamente esperando lo que fuera que tenía para decirme, después de todo, era una última noche y luego nos despediríamos, podía con esto.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunte con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.-sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, mis ojos buscaron alguna señal de mentira en los suyos, pero ahí solo había ese hermosos brillo, sinceridad y un sentimiento que no podía definir. "Amor" Hacer el amor. ¿Qué significaba eso?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno muy muy muy tarde pero había olvidado que era Lunes, estás vacaciones me dejan medio atontada jajajaja espero les guste y dejen sus lindo Reviews los leo todos ;) jajajaja<strong>


	15. Despedida

_**"Despedida"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

-¿Qué?-mi voz era apenas audible, él mantenía mis manos entre las suyas, mis ojos tenían lágrimas amontonadas y quería gritar, no sabía si de felicidad o de enojo.

Felicidad si es que esto era verdad y enojo si es que esto es mentira y una cruel broma.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.-repitió con seguridad y mirándome a los ojos.

-Deja de jugar.-dije con la voz estrangulada, él suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Entiendo que no confíes en mis palabras pero te puedo asegurar que lo que siento aquí-dijo poniendo su mano sobre su corazón y mirándome de nuevo a los ojos-es lo más fuerte y sincero que he sentido en toda mi vida.-dijo seguro.

-¿Y qué sientes?-pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, él sonrió dulcemente pasando un mechón suelto de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Siento que mi corazón se sale cada que estás cerca de mí, cada que veo tus ojos siento una inmensa necesidad de besar tus labios, quiero tomarte entre mis brazos frente a todos y sonreírle al mundo para después gritarles que eres mía, que mi corazón te pertenece, que no me imagino una vida sin ti a mi lado. Siento que te…-pero no lo deje continuar, era algo que realmente quería escuchar pero ¿Cómo confiar? ¿Cómo saber que todas sus palabras son sinceras? Sí, tal vez quería lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo pero mi cerebro gritaba que debía cuidarme, que debía salvar el pequeño pedazo de mi corazón que aun lo amaba de que terminara lastimado.

-No lo digas.-dije bajito, él me miraba a los ojos intentando comprender lo que estaba diciendo-No digas esas palabras.-dije reafirmando mi posición, no podía, porque mañana cuando tuviera que tomar la decisión de a qué Universidad irme, mañana cuando despertara y tuviera que tomar elecciones no podría irme si él decía eso, sería como amarrarme a algo que no puede ser, era momento de aceptar que lo nuestro no era estar juntos, éramos dos seres completamente diferentes, tal vez si él hubiera nacido años después o yo años antes, tal vez entonces podríamos estar juntos, pero nuestro momento no era el indicado, no era solo la edad, era más y sabía que muy en el fondo él también lo sabía.

-Pero…

-Escúchate Edward. Dices que sientes todas esas cosas por mí, pero no puedes sentir realmente eso que quieres decir.

-Claro que sí.

-No. Porque no puedes amar a alguien que no conoces.

-Pero te conozco.

-No es verdad, tú y yo solo nos conocemos de manera física, nunca hubo pláticas o conversaciones en las que compartiéramos todo lo que pensábamos. El amor no nace después de un par de noches de sexo.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿tú no me amas?-pregunto con los ojos llenos de dolor.

-Eso quiere decir que ni yo misma sé lo que siento por ti. Eres mi amor platónico y podría decir que estoy enamorada de ti, pero no puedo decirte que te amo porque no te conozco, solo sé de ti lo que todas tus alumnas, sé que eres un hombre educado, algo prepotente y enojón pero un caballero ante todo…

-Después de lo que te hice dudo mucho eso…-dijo avergonzado.

-Yo ya olvide aquello. Ya te perdone.-dije acariciando su rostro con dulzura.

-Yo no puedo perdonarme por ello.-dijo cabizbajo.

-Deberías hacerlo, será lo mejor.-intente sonreír.

-¿Qué significa esto? Bella.-pregunto levantando la mirada y mirándome lleno de dolor.

-No lo sé.-respondí sincera.

-¿No tenemos ni una mínima posibilidad de que esto funcione?-dijo lamentándose, era un momento doloroso para ambos.

-No lo sé. Yo no puedo asegurar el futuro, Edward. Puedo decirte que quizá en el futuro ambos seamos más maduros y podamos con esto.

-No. No voy a dejarte ir.

-Te pido que lo hagas.

-No…

-Yo creí ser lo suficiente madura para llevar esto pero di cuenta que no. No estoy lista para esto. Quiero crecer y estudiar, ser una mujer completamente antes de si quiera pensar en tener una relación tan seria.

-¿Esto es un adiós?

-Es un "hasta luego"

-No puedes pedirme que te deje, no cuando mi corazón ha esperado durante meses este momento en el ambos fuéramos libres de estar juntos.

-Por favor entiéndeme, Edward.

-No puedo entender.-dijo soltándome y alejándose jalando su cabello.-¡TE AMO! No quiero alejarme de ti.

-Edward.-dije casi llorando, él estaba casi fuera de sí, me recordaba aquella noche, él se giro y al verme a los ojos sus ojos pasaron de la sorpresa a la tristeza.

-Puedes decir que me perdonaste pero no has olvidado.-dijo bajito.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me temes.

-Claro que no.-dije rápidamente.

-Claro que sí. Tu mirada lo dice todo.

-No te temo.

-Sí lo haces. Tal vez sea algo interno, pero lo haces. No te culpo, no te reclamo, solo duele enfrentarlo.

-Edward, por Dios.

-Te daré el tiempo que quieras, Bella. Cuando todas las cicatrices hayan sanado y estés lista para abrirme tu corazón yo estaré ahí esperando para enamorarte como debió haber sido desde un principio.-suspire y supe que aunque no era de la razón por la que quería me dejara ir, era lo más que conseguiría por ahora.

-Gracias.-dije antes de acercarme y abrazarlo con fuerza, él me tomo entre sus brazos y sentí como si con ello juntara todos los pedacitos de mi corazón roto. Nos miramos a los ojos y él me dio un tierno y casto beso, nos separamos casi con dolor y cada uno se tomo un momento para mirar al otro, él suspiro soltando mi mano y yo salí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas repitiéndome que no era el final. Salí de la casa con el corazón lastimado pero fuerte, tal vez amaba a ese hombre, pero no era el momento, mañana yo debía irme a la Universidad y él debía quedarse aquí, no era nuestro momento, no sabía cuánto tendríamos que esperar para que llegara aquel día pero sabía que cuando llegara sería feliz de entregarle mi corazón por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno primero ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!<strong>

**Ahora sé que esté capítulo no es el que todas esperaban jajaja la mayoría pedía reconciliación por todo lo alto pues aun no es el momento, pero espero les guste y dejen sus adorables Reviews, los leo todos y cada uno :D**


	16. Regreso

_**"Regreso"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Dos largos meses, por fin había llegado a la Universidad y tenía todo listo para el inicio de clases, había elegido la escuela de Los Angeles, era un lugar más libre que N.Y así que me gusto aparte de que tenía una playa hermosa y el sol durante la mayor parte del año, era simplemente perfecto. Tenía un pequeño apartamento en el centro, el lunes ingresaría a la escuela, y mis amigas habían elegido este lugar también, así que estábamos felices, nuestros apartamentos estaban en el mismo edificio solo que en distintos pisos, Rose y yo habíamos quedado juntas, Angie y Jessica estaban en otro y Tanya por increíble que parezca se había mudado con un chico que nos presento días después de llegar.

Ella y Garrett eran inseparables, eran una pareja más que pasional así que las pobres de Angie y Jess que estaban justo debajo de su departamento sufrían de los gritos de Tanya durante la noche, pero al final las 4 estábamos felices por Tanya, jamás creímos que se metería tanto en una relación. Al parecer se conocieron apenas llego aquí, fue como amor a primera vista, empezaron a salir y antes de darse cuenta estaban viviendo juntos, ahora tenían 2 meses y medio de relación y Tanya se había vuelto una chica enamorada al cien por ciento.

De Edward no sabía nada, al principio sentía que era lo mejor pero ahora me sentía mal por haberlo dejado así, ¿Qué tal si ese sí era nuestro momento y yo lo deje pasar? Rose me había apoyado en todo y me dijo que había hecho lo correcto pero eso no hacía que dejara de doler. Mis padres estaban felices por mi entrada a la Universidad y mi padre me había regalado un flamante Audi negro, era elegante y hermoso, ahora tenía en que ir a todos lados y no tendría que depender de Rose para transporte.

Había elegido la carrera de Literatura, mi pasión, Rose estudiaría Psicología, Tanya Diseño, Angie Medicina y Jessica Producción musical, todas en distintas cosas pero esperábamos tener tiempo para pasar tiempo juntas, ese fin de semana que era el final de las vacaciones, Rose propuso una buena salida de chicas, acepte pues quería dejar de pensar y divertirme un rato y desde la salida en la que termine en el hospital no había salido así que me hacía falta.

Así que nos arreglamos con escotados y hermosos vestidos para salir esta noche, Tanya y Garrett obviamente irían aparte, yo llevaría a Rose, Angie y Jessica, pero la conductora de vuelta sería Angie pues era la única que prefería no tomar nada. Alrededor de las 10 de la noche estábamos en la discoteca del centro, muchos chicos y chicas bailaban en el lugar y nosotras estábamos por ir a la pista, pero antes pedimos una ronda de tequilas, todas las tomamos a fondo y salimos rumbo a la pista, Tanya y Garrett estaban en su burbuja, casi haciéndolo en la esquina del lugar, Rose quería una noche de de sexo al menos eso grito cuando estábamos todas bailando, Jessica solo quería tomar y bailar, mientras Angie se dedicaba a coquetear con el Barman, un chico de ojos claros y cabello castaño llamado Alec. Yo por mi parte bailaba intentando alejar mis pensamientos pero quería lo que más quería era ver a mi cobrizo, de pronto perdí a Rose de vista y a lo lejos la vi bailando a un hombre tan alto como un árbol y bastante musculoso, pelo negro y ojos azules, parecían hechos a medida, encajaban bien mientras bailaban y la sonrisa en el rostro de mi amiga era bastante grande, Jessica por su parte había desaparecido, así que estaba sola en la pista bailando, de pronto unas manos me tomaron por la cintura, pegándome a un fuerte pecho y el aliento de ese hombre choco contra mi piel poniéndola de gallina.

-¿Pensaste que me rendiría tan fácil?-pregunto con la voz ronca, me gire sorprendida y ahí frente a mí se encontraba mi hombre, mi Edward.

-Edward.-dije casi en un susurro, él sonrió y yo antes de pensar cualquier cosa lo abrace y lleve mis labios a los suyos, él me pego a su cuerpo de manera insistente y me beso de manera posesiva.

-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto sonriente en cuanto nos separamos, en sus labios había dejado un poco de mi labial y se veía tierno.

-No sabes cuánto.-respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras le quitaba el labial.

-Yo también te extrañe, muñeca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi chica.-dijo sonriente mientras empezábamos a bailar.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-pregunte recostándome en su pecho, la música apenas permitía que lo escuchara.

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos.-dijo sonriente señalando a mi amiga, ella sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

-Le agradeceré más tarde.-dije sonriéndole a Edward.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado.-dijo mirándome a los ojos, ¡Sí! Quería una noche en que me hiciera suya otra vez. Asentí y salimos fuera del lugar, seguro ellas ni siquiera volverían a casa hoy. Me llevo hasta su auto y yo lo seguí feliz, llegamos a un edificio muy alto y me llevo hasta su apartamento.

-¿Ya tienes un lugar?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Tarde unas semanas en encontrarlo, pero por fin encontré algo-dijo sonriente, no estaba lejos de mi apartamento así que yo también amaba el lugar.

-Es lindo.-amaba el estilo que tenía, era elegante y maduro, muy Edward. Aunque le faltaba ese toque hogareño que había sentido en la casa.

-Sí.-dijo sin darle importancia y me guió hasta la sala, se sentó en el sofá, yo me coloque en su regazo, comencé a besar sus labios y él también me beso de manera lenta y dulce, mis manos buscaron los botones de su camisa pero él me impidió hacerlo.-Aun no, nena.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte desanimada, yo quería que me hiciera el amor ahora. Porque sí, nosotros haríamos el amor, no me importaba nada ni nadie, lo amaba.

-En estos meses me di cuenta de que tenías razón.

-¿En qué?

-Pues, no nos conocemos más que físicamente, aunque sigo sintiendo todo lo que te dije aquella noche, quiero que cuando lo hagamos de nuevo sea un momento único para ti y para mí.

-Lo será.-dije acariciando su rostro, él sonrió.

-Por eso debemos hablar y conocernos, hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de mí, hay un pasado y un "porque" te dije que solo sería sexo. Porque de un día para otro inicie la carrera en Literatura. Porque mis hermanos y yo nos alejamos de nuestros padres. Hay muchas cosas Bella y quiero contarte todo antes de volver a hacerte mía.

-No me importa el pasado, Edward.-le asegure mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla.

-Pero a mí si muñeca, así que está vez haré las cosas bien.

-¿Hoy no me harás el amor, entonces?-pregunte con un puchero, él sonrió tiernamente y negó.

-No, amor.-dijo dulcemente, ame que me llamará así.-Pero quiero que pases la noche conmigo.

-¿Solo dormir?

-Solo dormir.

-Pero mañana debo ir a la Universidad.

-Yo puedo llevarte temprano a tu apartamento y luego a la Universidad.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces a dormir.-dije sonriente y me levante tomando su mano para ir a la habitación. Ya acostados y con la playera de Edward como pijama y él abrazándome por la espalda pegándome a su cuerpo comenzamos a hablar de nuevo.-¿Qué somos?-pregunte haciendo figuras en su pecho, él sonrió y beso mi frente.

-Aun intento descubrir eso.-sonreí y pronto me quede dormida, yo también quería descubrirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews, por lo que leí en sus comentarios muchas creían que pasarían años antes de que este par volvieran a verse así que espero no decepcionarlas con solo unos meses ;)<strong>


	17. Conversación

_**"Conversación"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Al día siguiente me llevo a mi apartamento como prometió, como supuse ninguna llego a dormir, la que más me extraño fue Angie ella era la cuerda del grupo. Así que mientras él me esperaba en la sala yo tome un rápido baño y me puse ropa cómoda pues tendría clases por todo el campus así que prefería ir preparada para correr por si acaso, baje corriendo y él me sonrió, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una sonriente Rosalie entro jalando del brazo al chico de anoche.

-Hola.-dije sorprendida, ella sonrió y saludo sin soltar al chico.

-Hola Belli, Profesor-dijo divertida, él rodó los ojos, sonreí y camine hasta la sala tomando mi mochila y tomando la mano de Edward que me abrazo posesivamente por la cintura.

-Llámame Edward.-dijo educadamente.

-Bien Edward. Les presento a Emmett Cullen.-él chico sonrió y Edward también, ella se quedo pensando un momento.-Oye tú también eres Cullen.-dijo como si acabara de descubrir el misterio de la vida, me reí bajito.

-Hermano, el punto era dejar a Bella sola para acercarme no tenías que poner así Rosalie.-dijo Edward sonriente.

-Me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio.

-De eso no tengo duda.-dijo Rose sonriendo de manera lujuriosa, vaya que estaba loca.

-Sí, antes de que inicien con sus cosas mejor nos vamos.-dije divertida, ella sonrió y yo guié a Edward fuera del lugar.-Así que…¿tu hermano sabía de todo esto?

-Me ayudo a encontrarte.-dijo llevándome de la cintura hasta el auto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, digamos que fue el único que quiso ayudar.-dijo un tanto decepcionado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte.

-Pues, mis padres no están de acuerdo en esto…

-Creo que tengo una idea del porque.-dije recordando la forma en que el doctor Cullen me trataba cuando iba al hospital. Aunque no sabía si era por como lo verían o si era porque ellos eran de otra clase social a la mía.

-Temen el cómo nos vea la gente por eso de que eras mi alumna.-dijo mientras comenzaba a andar el auto.

-Pero ya no lo soy.

-No. Pero seguirá siendo raro para todos.

-No me interesa lo que piensen los demás-dije segura, él sonrió y paro en un alto.

-A mí tampoco.-dijo acercándose y robándome un tierno beso. Me sonroje y me gire a verlo mientras continuaba conduciendo.

-¿A quién más le pediste te acompañara?-pregunte curiosa.

-A Alice.-dijo y su semblante se puso triste.

-¿Por qué no quiso ayudarte?

-Pues en realidad no sé que la hizo cambiar de opinión, yo le había hablado sobre ti y ella moría por conocerte… pero luego hablo con mis padres y ahora no quiere saber nada de ti…-dijo con pesar.

-Edward…-no quería ser la persona que hiciera que se alejara de su familia.-No quiero ser quien te aleje de tu familia.

-No lo eres, ellos son los que no entienden. Tú eres todo para mí, me haces feliz, eres con quien quiero pasar mi vida, ellos deberían apoyar eso.

-Pero no lo hacen-dije triste.

-No pienses en eso, amor. Ahora que podemos iniciar de cero y tener una relación como debe ser, no dejaré que nadie nos separe. Lo prometo.-dijo mirándome a los ojos y me beso los nudillos, sonreí o al menos lo intente.

-Yo no le he dicho a mis padres sobre ti.-dije ya que estaba sincerándome.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor por ahora.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Aunque dudo que se lo tomen tan mal como…-suspire no debía poner sal en la herida.

-Eso espero, pero ya te dije. Nadie me separa de ti.

Llegamos a la escuela y se bajo para abrirme la puerta, sonreí y tomando su mano baje del auto, las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, el flamante Volvo de Edward llamaba mucho la atención.

-¿Vendrás por mí más tarde?-pregunte enredando mis brazos en su cuello, él me abrazo por la cintura y me beso dulcemente.

-Claro que sí.-dijo después de besarme.-Y te llevaré a comer, aun nos queda mucho que hablar.

-¿Puede ser algo simple? Como en tu apartamento o en el mío.-dije mirándolo a los ojos, quería que todas se dieran cuenta que era mío así que me pegue más a su cuerpo, él sonrió y me beso.

-Claro. Iré por tu auto, lo dejaré en tu edificio y luego vengo por ti y vamos a mi apartamento. Entrare a trabajar dentro de unas semanas así que puedo venir por ti hasta que eso pase ¿Qué te parece?

-¿En dónde trabajaras?

-Eso es otro tema que también debemos hablar.

-¿Es malo?

-No, es solo que nadie lo sabe y quiero que seas la primera en saberlo.

-Bien, supongo que hablaremos de eso al llegar a tu apartamento.

-Sí. Y hay otras cosas.

-¿Debo preocuparme?

-No, creo que no.

-Bien, ahora voy a clases pero te veré más tarde.

-Sí.-dijo antes de besarme con intensidad.-Adiós, amor.

-Adiós.-dije antes de soltarlo y alejarme rumbo a mi primera clase. Ese hombre era mi perdición.

Aun tenía muchas preguntas, quería saber tanto de él, así que me gustaba eso de juntarnos a hablar en las tardes, necesitábamos conocernos, porque aunque sabía que lo que sentía por él era único, quería decírselo cuando ambos pudiéramos confiar al cien en nosotros.

Durante el día estuve pensando en Edward y todo lo que quería contarme, ¿Cuál sería su empleo? ¿Por qué nadie más lo sabía? Suspiraba cada tanto pensando en que podría ser, él llego por mí y me llevo a su apartamento, durante el trayecto íbamos en un agradable silencio que me dejaba pensar, no había tenido grandes cosas el día de hoy, solo habían dado introducciones, generalmente solo saludaban y se presentaban, daban una idea general del curso y salían, así que mi tarde estaba despejada, sabía que debía aprovecharlo porque en unas semanas esto sería imposible.

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto llevándome de la mano hasta su apartamento.

-Nada en realidad.-dije sonriendo, él sonrió y negó, a veces creía que tal vez me conocía más de lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Qué se te antoja? No soy el mejor cocinero del mundo pero algo sé.-dijo divertido, sonreí y deje mis cosas en el piso para seguirlo a la cocina.

-Puedo preparar algo.-dije sonriente.

-Se supone que yo debo preparar algo, después de todo yo te invite.

-Eso se hace comúnmente, sí. Pero nosotros ¿Cuándo fuimos comunes?-dije sonriente, él se acerco y me dio un tierno beso, pegando su cuerpo al mío y dejándome entre la barra y él.

-Buen punto, Señorita Swan.

-¿Qué se te antoja?

-Mmmm sorpréndeme.-dijo sonriente, sonreí y tome algunos ingredientes para preparar pasta a la boloñesa y también preparé la mezcla para pastel chocolate. Deje el pastel en el horno y serví la pasta ante su atenta mirada, sonreía con dulzura y me miraba de forma extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo, pensaba…

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunte pasándole su plato, él sonrió y se levanto sacando una botella de vino tinto del refrigerador, yo tome asiento y espere a que él sirviera el vino.

-En nosotros…a futuro.-dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo nos imaginas?

-Así, tal vez con el tiempo me enseñes algo del arte de la comida y preparemos cosas, juntos, vivir juntos, una vida a tu lado me parece realmente tentadora.-sonreí y me sonroje.

-¿Qué más?

-No sé, tal vez tú con tu vientre ligeramente hinchado.-dijo sonriente, sonreí siempre había querido tener hijos y el hecho de que él también lo deseara le daba muchos puntos.

-Suena hermoso.

-Será aun mejor cuando pase.

-De eso no tengo duda.

Comimos y luego nos sentamos en la sala con un pedazo de pastel para ambos.

-Me contaras lo de tu empleo.-pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro. Bueno sabes que estudie Literatura.-dijo comenzando.

-Sí.

-Pues esa fue como mi segunda carrera.

-No lo entiendo, eres muy joven para tener dos carreras.

-Las tome al mismo tiempo.

-Oh. ¿Cuál es la otra?

-Medicina, neurología para ser exactos.-dijo.

-Creí que lo habías dejado.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero es mi pasión por así decirlo.

-¿Por qué nadie lo sabe?

-Porque cualquiera que lo sepa, se lo dirá a mi padre.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Dudo que él se moleste por ello, al contrario.

-Tienes razón, no le molestaría. Pero si se llega a enterar creerá que puede seguir tomando mis elecciones.

-No entiendo.

-Él quería que estudiara medicina y yo también, lo desee desde que tengo memoria, pero él quería que lo hiciera para poder ponerme al mando del hospital y no perder el poder del lugar.

-¿Y tú no querías?

-En su momento sonaba bien para mí, digo es un empleo muy bien remunerado, pero eso suponía que haría lo que él quisiera que hiciera. Yo quería ayudar a la gente, por eso quería ser doctor pero él lo quiere por razones equivocadas. No quiero seguir sus pasos.-dijo acomodando mi cabello, parecía nostálgico.

-No quieres que él elija tu camino.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-No.-dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Por eso mentiste sobre la carrera?

-Sí, pasó algo y eso me ayudo como pretexto para decir que no quería seguir en esa carrera, tome Literatura al mismo tiempo pero a contra turno.

-Y mantuviste tu pasión como un secreto.

-Sí.

-¿Cuál fue el pretexto?-pregunte curiosa.

-Yo…-se puso nervioso y lo miré confundida ¿tan malo era?-Hubo una chica.

-Oh-ahora entendía por eso no quería contarme esto, creería que lo tomaría mal, pero yo sabía que tenía un pasado, no esperaba que fuera su primera novia o algo.-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Se llamaba Charlotte, fuimos novios durante los primeros dos años de la carrera, ella también quería ser doctora excepto que ella quería ser ginecóloga, fue un enamoramiento muy rápido y era como el primer amor real.-si bien estaba celosa de esa mujer pero ahora él es mío así que puedo sobrevivir.-Estábamos bien pero una noche la vi con otro, fue muy duro para mí darme cuenta de que esa dulce e inocente chica que tanto amaba me había estado engañando todo ese tiempo, ahí me prometí que nunca más me enamoraría, nunca más habría amor…

-Por eso me dijiste…

-Sí. No quería volver a salir lastimado-lo entendía, al final de cuentas me parecía a ella, era una niña inocente cuando nos conocimos.-Cuando eso pasó, estuve deprimido por días, me refundí en el alcohol y fue cuando le dije a Carlisle que dejaría la carrera, no quería volver a verla. Él me grito, dijo que no podía dejar todo por una simple chica y yo le dije que haría lo que me diera la gana. Al final más por mi madre que por mí decidió pagarme la carrera que quería, pero me di cuenta que en realidad no quería dejar mi pasión y mucho menos por ella. Así que no lo deje solo seguía a escondidas y durante la tarde tomaba las clases de Literatura, me ayudo a despejar mi mente, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella y fue lo mejor.

-¿Eso quiere decir que trabajaras en algún hospital?-dije tratando de aligerar el momento.

-Sí. Tengo un empleo en el hospital central de la ciudad.

-Eso es genial.-dije sonriente.

-Lo es. Espere durante meses para poder hacer lo que más amo.

-Me alegro por ti. Aunque ahora tengo otra duda.

-Lo que quieras saber.

-¿Qué cambio? ¿Por qué ahora estás dispuesto a jugarte todo por nosotros?

-Por estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, porque no me imagino pasando un día sin ti a mi lado. Porque te ame desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron solo que tenía tanto miedo de admitirlo que me dije que solo era atracción pero estaba muy equivocado.

-Solo tengo una última pregunta…-él me miro intensamente.-Aquella tarde, tú mencionaste a un "amiguito" ¿recuerdas?-él asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de vergüenza.-¿De qué hablabas? Intente pensar en alguien pero en realidad sigo sin saber de qué hablabas aquel día.

-Yo… ese día te vi con un chico cuando salí, te fuiste con él en una motocicleta.-dijo y se veía realmente avergonzado.-Yo me dije que era solo tu amigo pero los celos me tenían alterado, decidí ir a tu casa en la noche, sabía que era un error pero necesitaba hacerlo…pero cuando llegue él te estaba besando y me dolió fue demasiado para mí.-suspire él había visto ese beso.

-Edward yo no quería ese beso.-dije suspirando-él me beso a la fuerza, sino hubiera llegado mi padre quién sabe qué habría pasado.-dije recordando aquella noche él fijo sus ojos en mí con el ceño fruncido, se veía molesto pero al final suspiro.

-Yo creí que me habías sido infiel, no éramos una pareja precisamente pero la exclusividad y eso me dolió.

-Bueno esa noche después de ese beso forzado que mi padre detuvo gracias a Dios, fui con mis padres a cenar y ahí te vi con una chica cenando.-dije rememorando aquella noche.

-¿Una chica?-pareció confundido entonces levanto la mirada-Era Alice.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Sí.-dijo en un suspiro, oh Dios que tonta había sido.

-Me siento tan tonta ahora.-dije avergonzada-Si hubiera hablado…

-No digas nada, yo también debía pensar antes de actuar. Te juzgue por lo que había pasado antes y cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

-Pero eso ya quedo atrás.-dije tomando su rostro dulcemente.

-No quiero que temas de mí, Bella. Yo nunca volveré a lastimarte, de ninguna forma. Cuidaré de ti, te protegeré de cualquiera y te amaré más que nadie.-dijo besando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo sé.-dije sonriendo y me acerque a dejar un beso en sus labios.

-Si no me hubiera prometido no hacerte el amor hasta que los dos estuviéramos seguros, te tomaría ahora mismo.-dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Yo estoy segura, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Porque aun nos quedan cosas por hablar. Apenas nos estamos conociendo Señorita Swan.

-Lo conozco lo suficiente, Profesor Cullen.-él sonrió y me beso dulcemente.

-Ya llegará, amor. Solo danos tiempo.-en estos momentos me odiaba por haberle metido en la cabeza la idea de que debíamos conocernos antes.

-Bien, tendré que esperar.-dije bufando, él sonrió y me atrapo entre sus brazos.

-A esperar-dijo divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste fue un poco más revelador ;) <strong>

**Espero dejen sus Reviews y les siga gustando la novela :3**


End file.
